Love found again
by EverAfter1213
Summary: JR and Babe have fallen back in love. Amanda wants revenge on Babe and brings a man from Babe's past to help her. But when this man proves to be more dangerous then anyone thinks, will their love last, and will Babe survive his deadly grudge?
1. Back at home

**Ch. 1**

**Back at home**

_This takes place after Babe falls down the stairs and JR tells her to come home with him. And in this story Babe never had a plan to get more time with her son, she just genuinely fell back in love with JR and he fell in love with her. _

Babe opened her eyes to a beautifully decorated room, with sunlight streaming through the windows. She gingerly sat up and strechted, a smile slowly spreading on her face. Babe was finally happy. She was in a house with her son and her mama, and even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was also living with the man she cared deeply about, if not loved.

After JR and Babe split up, they said they didn't love each other, they said they never really did. But both knew that it wasn't true, they still had love for one another but it was buried very deep inside both of them. Babe then moved in with Jamie. She had loved him, sure, but not in the way she loved JR. As hard as she tried, she couldn't make that love for JR disappear. When Babe realized that in order for Jamie to become a doctor, she knew what she had to do. She broke up with him. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. She knew that he needed to get away from her so he could become a doctor and so the citizens of Pine Valley would stop hating him for being with her, but she also knew she had to stop lying to him. She couldn't keep denying that she loved JR more than him.

Babe got up and threw on her pink fuzzy robe and walked out of the room. She slowly looked at her surroundings; she had missed this house. After Babe walked into the kitchen, she saw the man she loved more than anything sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Hello my baby boy!" Babe grinned and kissed his head. "Are those cheerios good?"

Little A giggled and offered her a spoonful. Babe pretended to eat it. Winifred, who was pouring a glass of orange juice, stopped and looked at the two. She knew Babe really loved her son, and was secretly happy having Babe back in the mansion.

"Are you hungry, Ms. Carey?" Winifred asked.

"Winnie, I told you to call me Babe! And no thanks, I'm not hungry." Babe said.

"You right, I'm sorry Babe."

JR had woken up by now and was about to enter the kitchen when he heard his son and his ex-wife laughing. He peeked in and a smile spread across his face as he watched Babe feed Little Adam.

"It's good to have you back, Babe." Winifred smiled, and then took Little Adam upstairs to get changed after he finished eating.

Babe watched her leave and smiled.

JR shut the door and leaned his head against the wall.

_Winifred's right,_ JR though, _It's good to have her back. _

Babe had poured herself some coffee and had started looking at the paper by the time JR walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' sleepy head." Babe joked, "Are you hungry? Winnie left but I could make you some food." Babe got up and moved toward the stove.

"No, no its OK, I remember the last time you made breakfast..." He laughed a little and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Hey, I've gotten better! I can actually make scrambled eggs and not burn them!"

JR laughed and shook his head.

"But seriously, it's the least I can do for you for letting me stay here." Babe said.

JR put his coffee down and walked up to her.

"Listen, you don't owe me anything. Covering up for me was enough. I don't think I even thanked you for that." JR said softly.

"Well, I guess we're even now." Babe got a little closer to JR.

JR looked down towards her mouth and licked his lips. His lips moved closer to Babe's and she closed her eyes as soon as she could feel his breath on her lips. Babe slowly opened her mouth and JR placed his lips gently over hers. Babe started to tingle and her knees went weak. She leaned more onto him so she wouldn't fall. His kisses always did this to her.

After a few more moments, they both pulled back, out of breath. They leaned in again but Adam and Krystal walked into the room, arguing. Babe and JR jumped away from each other as if they'd been shocked.

"What are you complaining about, Silky legs? Just because I wouldn't sleep in your bed last night..." Krystal said.

"This is not about that. I am sick of you in my house! You need to leave!" Adam shouted.

"Guys, could you knock it off? It's too early." JR said, taking a big gulp of coffee.

"I will stop if you tell her to get out." Adam growled.

"Oh, put a sock in it you old bag." Krystal retorted.

"Stop it!" Babe ordered.

"Don't you think you can tell me what to do in my own house!" Adam shouted.

"Stop it, Dad!" JR shouted back.

Winifred and Little A had come into the kitchen by then, and Little Adam started crying when he heard all the yelling. Babe walked over to him and took him from Winifred. She threw Adam a dirty look and walked out of the room.

"Finally, one skank out, one to go." Adam said.

"Why don't you go and file some papers or something, sweet cheeks?" Krystal told him.

"I saw a whole stack of papers with your name on them, well, they need you name on them." JR agreed.

"Fine," Adam turned and stomped out of the room.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Krystal said.

JR grabbed his coffee and started to walk out of the room.

"Where you goin'? We haven't even had a chance to talk, son." Krystal said.

"We don't have anything to talk about, _Mama_."

"I think we do. Now, I know you don't think anyone knows this, but you've been thinkin' about Babe, huh?" Krystal asked.

JR turned around, "Oh yeah, she's right in-between take out the garbage and clean the toilet."

"Try as you might, I think ya do." Krystal spoke.

"Thinking isn't really one of your strengths, is it?" JR turned and walked out of the room.


	2. Late for a meeting

**Ch. 2**

**Late for a meeting**

"Your mama missed you so much. She doesn't wanna put you down." Babe said to Little A.

Babe was holding little Adam in his nursery, and talking to him. She picked up one of his stuffed bears and handed it to him.

"You like Mr. Grizzly, dontcha? He likes you, ya know." Babe started laughing as her son tried to tickle his bear.

"He does like that bear." JR said from the doorway.

Babe turned and looked at JR. She didn't know what to say after they shared one of the best kisses she had ever had. Should she apologize, or act as if it never happened?

JR was thinking about the same thing. He didn't regret the kiss, but he didn't know if she did, though. And what was he doing? This was a woman he was supposed to hate. After everything she has done to him, he shouldn't want to kiss her. But he did, and he still does. After everything, he still wants her.

"Following me, JR?" Babe asked jokingly.

"Nah, just trying to get away from my Dad and Krystal.' He said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, me too. Their fighting is a little much in the morning."

"Yeah, it is."

Babe set Little A in his crib and then said to JR, "Well, I gotta get ready. I got to go and meet with my boss, well ex-boss, and try to explain what happened to the bar."

"You're not going alone, are you?" JR stopped her.

"Well, yeah, I have to go."

"You shouldn't go alone, Babe."

"Why not?"

"Someone just tried to kill you, and that place is in a bad part of town. I don't think you should go alone."

"JR, I can handle myself. I need to fix this, and then I need to find another job."

"You don't need another job."

"JR I cant just live here rent free."

"Why not, your mother is doing it."

"Well, she and Adam are married."

"I still don't think you should go Babe. It's a stupid move."

"I can't just hide inside and not do anything just because of a little fall."

"Someone pushed you," JR interrupted.

"Listen, I'll take my cell phone, just in case."

"Call me if anything weird happens, OK? Anything at all."

Babe nodded, and then kissed him on the cheek. She started walking out the door when JR grabbed her arm and pulled her into another passionate kiss. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer while his hands caressed her back. They were lucky that Little A's crib faced the other way and he couldn't see them.

While JR and Babe were concentrating only on each other, someone was watching from the doorway. Jamie swallowed hard as her watched the scene unfold before him. He turned around and walked down the stairs and into the living room and sat down. How could this have happened? Babe and JR hate each other, they shouldn't be kissing. Jamie didn't want to admit it, but he knew that JR and Babe were falling for each other again. That thought pierced his heart like a dagger.

Jamie was still lost in thought when Babe came down the stairs dressed in beige pants, a black button up sweater and black heeled boots and walked out the front door, shutting it softly. After about 15 minutes he was thinking about going and getting JR, but he then heard JR slowly descend the steps and walk into the living room.

JR jumped when he saw Jamie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" JR asked.

"Amanda got released from the hospital today." Jamie told him.

"No way, how could they release that psycho onto the streets?" JR growled.

"She was healthy enough to leave. I just thought I would tell you and Babe."

JR nodded.

"So what is going on with you and Babe?" Jamie questioned.

"Me and Babe? Nothing," JR snapped.

"I can read you easily, don't lie."

"Fine, I won't. I don't like her and the only reason why I let her stay is because I don't wanna have to explain to my son why his mother is lying in a hospital bed somewhere because someone decided that pushing Babe down the stairs once just wasn't enough."

Jamie looked down.

"Is there anything else?" JR asked.

"I – I don't think Janet really left town. I heard Amanda talking to someone about getting payback. I can only assume it was either about you or Babe."

"Are you sure? I mean Amanda could have been talking to someone about a TV show, or a dream or something." JR asked.

He knew what Janet could do if she was mad or if someone had hurt her daughter and she wanted payback. He was starting to worry about Babe now.

"She wasn't talking about a TV show or a dream, I know that for sure. But I don't know who exactly she was talking to." Jamie said.

JR sighed and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Jamie asked.

JR glanced and him and the waited for the voice message to play.

"Babe, listen, Its JR. You need to come home now. I need to talk to you. Be careful."

JR dialed another number after he hung up.

"Hey, Mac, I need you to follow Babe. She should be at 914 Meadow Dr. right about now. Just follow her until she gets back to my house and don't let her see you. Yeah. Make sure nothing happens." JR hung up.

"You're having Babe followed?" Jamie asked.

"It's for her own safety. Now, is there anything else you have to say because I have other things to do." JR told him.

"No." Jamie looked at his brother one last time and then walked out of his house.

JR grabbed the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes. Why did he ever get in that car drunk and then let Babe take the heat for it? Because of him she might be in big trouble with that skank Amanda.

JR grabbed his cell phone as soon as it rang.

"Chandler... What do you mean Babe isn't there?"


	3. Unpleasant Surprise

Ch. 3

Unpleasant Surprise

"Listen Babe, the fire wasn't your fault. You don't need to worry about it."

"I know Mr. Mathews, but I feel really bad about it." Babe explained.

"You don't need to. Anyway, it wasn't that big of a loss. It was kind of a dump anyway. Lots of shady characters went there. Probably someone had a little too much to drink and decided it would be funny to play with fire. No matter what happened, you don't need to worry about it."

Babe played the scene over again in her head as she walked out of the building. Good news was the owner didn't blame her for the fire. The bad news was she needed to get a new job since he wasn't going to rebuild it. Babe got in her car and drove to where the bar used to be before it became a home for ashes and burnt wood.

She glanced around the now burnt area and started to wonder. What if the fire was set because she was inside? Amanda did threaten her a little earlier before the fire started. But then JR showed up and got drunk and they hit Amanda...

Babe started thinking about JR again and wondered why she took the rap for JR. She could have gone to jail and risked never seeing her son again. But Babe knew the answer.

Before she could think about it anymore, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw Amanda get out of a car and limp towards her. Babe immediately opened her cell in her pocket and had JR's number ready on speed dial.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?" Babe asked.

"I saw you from the road and decided to stop and say hello."

"Amanda, you had no reason to be back out on this road, it's in the middle of nowhere." Babe now pushed call and JR's phone started ringing.

At his house, JR answered his phone thinking it was Mac.

"Did you find..." JR stopped as soon as he heard the voices on the other end.

"Amanda, why don't you really tell me why you're here." Babe said.

"I came to talk to you. I finally got out of the hospital, after you put me there. Aren't you happy for me?" Amanda asked.

"No, not really, I don't think we need another crazy Dillon roaming the streets."

"Don't talk about my mom." Amanda ordered.

'Well, we all know where ya got your crazy genes from. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it Amanda?"

"Shut up, Babe!"

"Look at the roadside bar, well what remains of it. Did you do this Amanda? You were mad at me because I stopped you plan of drugging Jamie so you decided you wanted me to pay. Is that It Amanda? Did you want me dead?"

"Babe," JR called. "Babe, what's going on? Tell me where you are." He said, but he didn't think Babe could hear him.

_What am I gonna do... better question, what is Amanda gonna do?_ JR wondered.

JR then heard Babe talk about the Roadside Bar and knew they were there.

"Hold on Babe, I'm coming." He grabbed his coat and ran out the door to his car.

"That sounds weird coming from you, since you are the person who mowed me down." Amanda pointed out.

"You ran into the middle of the road! What could I have done?"

"Hmm... stopped maybe?"

"I tried, OK? I didn't mean to hit you. Maybe you should look both ways before _running _onto a busy street!"

"Don't pull that on me. You will pay for what you've done to me, you bitch. I also know someone who wants revenge almost as badly as I do. Oh Babe, you think getting pushed down the stairs was bad? That's gonna be the least of your worries soon."

"Amanda what are you talking about?" Babe questioned.

"You'll see." She grinned eerily and then limped back to her car.

She started the car and sped out of there.

Babe grabbed her phone, "JR?"

It was a dial tone.

Babe sighed and turned and looked back at the charred remains. What did Amanda mean when she said she found someone who wants revenge as badly as she does?

A couple minutes later JR pulled up and jumped out of his car.

"Babe?" He asked while walking to her, "Where's Amanda?"

"She left earlier." She said while turning to him.

"Are you OK?" He asked while putting a piece of her long, blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"What did she want?"

"To threaten, like always. She also said that she found someone who wanted revenge on me as badly as she did."

JR put his arm around her and walked her to her car.

"In Pine Valley, I have a lot of people who want me to pay. I can't even count them on two hands. But the way she said it, it's no one here. I don't know who it could be."

"OK, well, lets get you home and we'll talk about it more when we get there, OK?"

Babe nodded and got in her car. JR shut her door and walked to his. He started up his car and pulled out of there. Babe glanced out her window and saw a blonde man standing by a long, burnt piece of wood. He was staring at her, and as soon as she saw him, he turned and walked into the woods.

Babe frowned before turning on her car and speeding away, but not before one last glance towards the woods.

GrantTroyTuner- I hope im not too obvious with the direction in this story, im going to make lots and twists and turns and hope that it keeps you guessing. Thanks for your review!

britney123- I'm hoping to update everyday, or every other day, so there shouldnt be that much waiting. Im glad you like it:)

AN: This is my first fanfic on an actual site, so bear with me while I get the hang of things. I love JR and Babe and i thought it was about time they started getting some fanfics, so i decided to write this. Hope you guyes enjoy!


	4. Confessions and more

AN: This chapter is a little short, but it has a little bit of... Babe and JR getting close. I hope you enjoy (and that its not too over the top.)

Ch. 4

Confessions and more

"Babe, JR, where in the heavens have you been?" Krystal asked as JR and Babe walked into the house.

"Nowhere Mama, why? What's wrong?" Babe wondered

"You guys have been gone for hours. I was wondering where you were!" Krystal said.

"We're fine, Krystal." JR said.

"Yeah, don't worry." Babe added.

"If you say so... well listen baby doll, I'm gonna be out for a bit. You'll be OK by yourself?"

Babe nodded and Adam came up behind her.

"Going to go trap some poor, rich man and sleep with him so you can get some extra money?"

"Now why would I need to do that, honey? I got half of Chandler Enterprises!" Krystal laughed and patted him on the behind.

A look of horror and disgust passed over Babe and JR's faces.

"That was so, so..." Babe started.

"Wrong," JR finished.

"I think I need to leave. Bye Mama." Babe turned and walked up the stairs.

"I think I need to go puke up the dinner I haven't had." JR said, following Babe up the steps.

Krystal grinned at Adam and Adam frowned.

"Bye sweet cheeks." Krystal blew a kiss and walked out of the mansion.

"That flimsy..." Adam slammed the door after her and went into his office and locked the door.

"Babe, Babe wait." JR called as she walked into her room.

"Yeah JR?" Babe asked as she turned the lamps on in the now dark room and taking her boots and socks off.

"Listen, are you OK? I mean you were just pushed down the steps and your walking around and taking crap from Amanda." JR asked, concerned.

Babe smiled gently at him.

"JR, I'm fine. I promise. It was just a little bump on the head."

"Yeah, one that required stitches." JR ran a finger gently over her bandage.

"I promise, I'm OK." Babe said, looking up into JR's eyes.

JR leaned in and kissed her gently on the cheek. He slowly moved towards her lips. Babe's breath became hard and fast. JR finally reached her lips and gently pressed his onto hers. Babe ran her hands through his hair. JR purposely kept the kiss light, and Babe moaned, wanting more.

Her hands found the bottom of his shirt and she tugged at his, signaling she wanted it off. He pulled back long enough for her to take his shirt off. She caressed his tight abs and looked up before his lips came crashing back onto hers.

He picked her up and moved her to the bed. He gently lay her down and began kissing her neck.

"Oh JR, oh god. JR, I love you." Babe moaned, and realizing what she had just said, gasped.

JR pulled back, "What?"

"I – I uh..." Babe mumbled, her cheeks turned red and she sat up and turned away from him on the bed.

"That wasn't supposed to come out." Babe said sheepishly.

JR turned Babe around so she would face him, "I'm glad it did, because I love you, too. I never stopped."

Babe smiled and kissed him. He grabbed for her belt and un-buckled it and slid it off.

He sat up and looked at her, "Do you like your shirt?"

"What? Yeah... why," Babe asked.

"I guess I'll have to buy you another one." JR said and with one movement he had ripped the small black sweater off.

Babe gasped, and then started laughing.

JR grinned sexily and began kissing her hungrily. His tongue brushed her lips, telling her it wanted in. She opened her mouth a little more and he continued kissing her.

That was how Babe and JR spent the rest of their night, becoming one. They fell asleep in each others arms, where they belonged, now and forever.


	5. Deal with it

AN: Im adding lots of chapters now so you dont have to wait as long. BTW, did you guys see that kis between Babe and JR? Whew:) Those two are perfect on screen together! -Danielle

**Jabefan432-** Thanks for your review! I'll try to keep 'em coming!

**Ch. 5**

**Deal with it**

"Baby doll, time to get up... David's here." Krystal said while walking into her daughter's room with David following.

"Oh my God!" Krystal gasped as she looked around the room.

Clothes were scattered everywhere and Babe was lying in JR's arms, smiling peacefully.

"David, don't come in." Krystal warned.

It was too late, David strolled in.

"Oh my God!" He shouted, waking Babe and JR up.

"Oh..." Babe said, looking at her parents.

"This isn't good." JR said, sitting up.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Babe asked.

"Babe, get the hell out of the bed, right now!" David shouted.

"David, shut up!" JR yelled back.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, after you just seduced my daughter!"

JR rolled his eyes and Babe shook her head.

"He didn't seduce me!" Babe shouted.

"Actually, it was probably the other way around." JR mumbled.

"I heard that JR!" Krystal yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Adam grumbled, walking into the room.

"Oh my god!" Adam shouted. "JR, what are you doing? I told you not to sleep with that little slut!"

"Watch who you are calling a slut, Adam," David warned.

"What, she is just like her mother!" Adam replied.

"Now hey..." Krystal said.

"ENOUGH! Get out!" Babe yelled.

They all looked at her.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes." Krystal said, and Adam nodded.

They walked out of the room.

"Finally..." JR said, and leaned in to kiss Babe. "Good morning." He smiled.

She smiled back, "It is a good morning, well, except for them."

"Don't worry about them." JR cupped her cheek.

"I won't." She smiled.

"We better get down there." JR said and got up, and Babe followed suit.

10 minutes later, Babe and JR walked into a living room full of arguing.

"She takes after her mother, seducing Chandler's for their money!" Adam shouted.

"She didn't seduce JR, if anything her probably drugged her to sleep with him!" David yelled.

JR rolled his eyes.

"I didn't drug her, David. Get your facts straight." JR said.

They all jumped when they heard JR's voice.

Babe cut David off before he could respond, "And he didn't have to, OK?"

Babe reached for JR's hand.

"I love him."

"I told you, after our money!" Adam yelled.

"He definitely gave you a drug!" David shouted.

"Honey, I think that fall messed with you head." Krystal told her.

"No, I really love him!" Babe cried, "I always have!"

By then, Tad had walked through the front door and had heard the arguing.

"I love Babe, too. She is not scamming me, I didn't drug her and she was checked out by a doctor so it's not her head."

"OK, I missed something." Tad said, walking into the room scratching his head.

"Get out of hear, Tad." David told him.

"Yes, go." Adam chimed in.

Krystal shook her head.

"What has gotten into you guys, one minute you hate each other and the next we walk in on you guys in bed without clothes?" Krystal asked.

"Wait, what?" Tad asked.

"Just shut up Tad, this doesn't have anything to do with you." David

ignored the dirty look Tad gave him and continued, "Babe, you can't love him. After everything he has done to you..."

"I'm surprised he can still love me after what I've done to him. We've both done a lot to each other, but it's over now."

"Yeah, until _you_ do something wrong." Adam told her.

"Shut up Dad, Babe wasn't the only one to blame." JR said.

Babe cut off her mom and David by saying, "Listen guys, you might not like this, or get it, but it's not up for discussion. JR and I are grown adults and we make our own decisions."

"She's right, ya gotta deal with it." JR added.

"Babe, I wont let you do this." David said.

"Nor will I let you, JR." Adam ordered.

"Get over it. There's nothing you can do. Now, since this little meeting is over, I have got to do some things." Babe turned and walked up the stairs.

Adam opened his mouth but JR held up a hand,

"Don't Dad." JR stopped him and then turned and walked up the stairs.

"OK, I definitely missed something." Tad said, and he received dirty looks from everyone.

JR walked into Babe's room and shut the door.

"That felt good." She grinned as she grabbed her clothes from her closet.

"I know." He walked up and kissed her neck.

"I need to take a shower JR..." She said and JR stopped kissing her neck and pouted.

She laughed and headed towards the shower.

A little while later Babe was putting on light blue ripped jeans with a low cut red shirt and her boots.

"Where you going?" JR asked while walking up the stairs with some OJ.

"I have to go to the hospital to get a check-up. Anita is making me." Babe sighed.

"I'll come with you, just let me get dressed."

"No, it's OK. It's just a little check-up, I promise I'll be home soon."

Babe kissed JR and grabbed her purse but JR pulled her back and

pushed her onto the bed.

"JR, I gotta go!" She giggled.

"Alright," He grumbled.

"I love you." JR said and then kissed her on her head.

"I love you, too." Babe smiled, "I have waited so long to say that."

JR smiled.

"I'll be back soon." Babe got up and grabbed her knee length black coat and walked out the door.


	6. A promise and a question

AN: I lovedlovedloved todays episode with JR and Babe! I have forgotten how great Alexa Havins and Jacob Young's acting could be! I think i was more excited when this kiss happened then when the Zendall kiss happened (and i waited all year for that one!) OK, on with the story!

-Danielle

**Ch. 6**

**A Promise and a question**

Babe arrived at the hospital and went up to the 3rd floor, Jamie's floor. She didn't feel guilty for what was going on between her and JR, she just felt bad because she knew Jamie wouldn't understand why she was back with JR after everything that happened.

"Babe, Hi. You're here for your check-up, right?" Anita came up behind her and asked.

"Yeah I am."

"OK, follow me." Anita said while grabbing a chart.

As Babe followed Anita she saw Jamie walking out of a patient's room. They briefly made eye contact before Babe turned the corner into an exam room.

A half hour later Babe walked out of the exam room with a clean bill of health. As she turned the corner she ran into somebody.

"Oh I'm sorry... Jamie." Babe said.

"Hey, Babe. Everything OK?"

"Yeah, just a check up. So how are you?"

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm pretty good." A smile spread across her face.

"What?" Jamie asked, "I know something's up."

"It's nothing. It's good seeing you again." Babe turned around but Jamie stopped her.

"Babe, you do know about Amanda, right?" Jamie asked.

"That she was released? Yeah I know. I've had the pleasure of running into her yesterday." Babe's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I see. Well, I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, Jamie. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. And even though you won't admit it I know you're happy." Babe gave him a warm smile before shouldering her purse and walking to the elevator.

_Well I definitely won't be using the stairs... well at least Amanda is here, _Babe thought as she stepped into the elevator.

As Babe entered the parking garage she remembered why she never really used them. They were dark, scary places where rapists and muggers like to hide.

_I've watched too many movies, _Babe thought.

She shakily continued to car. When she finally saw it she breathed a sigh of relief. She grabbed her keys and hurried unlocking the door. She jumped in a slammed the door. After buckling up and a quick look around, she backed up and was off to the Chandler mansion.

Babe arrived within an hour after she had left, and quietly walked into the house. No one was in sight. Babe set her purse and keys down on the glass table in the hall and then took off her coat. Adam then walked out of the living room and spotted Babe.

"What are you doing here? No one wants you here. Get out." He growled.

"Not according to JR, or mama, or half the staff, and especially my baby boy. Face it Adam, I belong here, and it's going to be that way for a while." Babe smiled.

"No, it won't. It didn't last the first time, and I bet your stay will be even shorter this time." Adam said.

"Ah Adam, it sounds like you have something up your sleeve. But just to let you know, I'm ready for you. I can take whatever you can throw and more. This time I love JR more then I did before and I have my mama for backup. You can't take on all of us. And if you do try somethin' sneaky to get me out of here, you can bet JR ain't gonna be too happy. Especially after everything you tried to do with Di."

"Well, I was right with her and I'm right with you. I won't stop until you're out of the picture and my son and grandson are safe from you."

"Go ahead and try, pops." Babe smiled and patted him on the shoulder before walking up the stairs to JR's room.

She walked in on him sleeping in the bed. She smiled and stood next to the bed next to him, being careful not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful and boyish; she could watch him for hours. Babe leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips to wake him up.

JR jumped a little, and then realized the women he loved was kissing him, and kissed her back. He pulled her down next to him onto the bed and she laughed. He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"How was the check-up?" JR asked.

"Clean bill of health." Babe told him.

"Very good, so I guess you might be up to going to the park today with Little A? It's going to get cold pretty soon and we might as well enjoy the weather while we have it." JR explained.

Babe sat up and grinned down at him, "It sounds perfect. I'll go make lunch and you can take a shower – you smell a little funky." She teased and started laughing.

"I do, huh?" He started tickling her and she kept laughing until she couldn't breathe.

"JR... stop... I can't... JR!" Babe said in-between laughs.

"Do I still smell funky?" He asked her while still tickling her.

"No... You smell... like roses!" She laughed and he stopped, letting her breathe.

"You always were ticklish." He smiled at her.

Babe kissed him and then leaned back in his arms, "JR, I love you so much. After we got divorced, I thought all I felt for you was hate. But I never hated you. I loved you. And now everything is so perfect." Babe frowned.

"What's wrong?" He felt her tense up.

"It just seems like a miracle happened, ya know? One minute we can't even stay in the same room and the next we are telling each other how much we are in love, in front of our families. I'm just afraid... afraid that someone will try to take you away from me. I know I deserve to be punished for the rest of my life for what I did to Bianca and Miranda but I don't think I could handle losing you or Little A again." Babe's eyes filled with tears.

JR made Babe sit up and face him, "Don't even think that way. Back then, we loved each other, but not as much as we do now. And back then we didn't want to work through our problems because we didn't want to face anything hard. But we have been through the hardest times of our lives, and we are past them. We made it through. And now the hard times will be so much easier because we are together. We will actually work through our problems other then turning to different things or people to make us feel better. Babe, I love you and I love our son. This is what was supposed to happen, this is our destiny. To be together. I know it because I can feel it when we kiss, and when I see you walk through the door, and I see it when you hold our son. I won't let anyone or anything destroy this family, not Amanda, not jealous ex-lovers, not my Dad or yours. You're stuck with me Babe. I'm not going anywhere, and I won't let you go either."

Babe had started crying during his speech. She pulled JR into a tight hug.

"God I love you so much JR. So much," She said and pulled back, trying to wipe away her tears.

"That's good to hear, because I want to ask you something."

Babe looked at him and waited.

"Move back in, please? We can share this room, and Little A will be down the hall, and so will your mama. And if you don't want to stay in here with me, there is an empty room down the..."

Babe cut him off with a kiss, "Of course I'll move in with you. And I'm gonna be staying in this room, too. Don't think you can sneak you're little office secretaries in here anymore." She joked.

"Oh man, now what am I gonna do?" He played along.

Babe pulled back and pretended to be hurt, but then JR smiled and kissed her.

"JR..." Babe started.

"After this picnic we are going to the Pine Cone and getting all your stuff. You'll be moved in here by dark."

"OK, well then you better hurry and take a shower so I can get lunch started, or we won't be goin' anywhere."

He smiled and she watched him grab some clothes and walk into the bathroom and close the door.

Babe stood up and kept thanking all her lucky stars that she had JR and her son.

Little Adam had just woken up from his nap, so she picked him up and took him downstairs to make them some food. While she was fixing his food, she didn't hear the front door open and someone walk inside. She was too busy talking to Little A and packing food to turn around and see someone watching her from the doorway. The person started to walk slowly into the kitchen, not wanting to catch her attention. He moved soundlessly, closer and closer to the blonde woman and her child. He flexed his hands as Babe turned around and saw him.

Upstairs, JR had just walked out of the bathroom and was towel drying his hair. He had just picked up a shirt when he was startled by a scream.


	7. Package

**Ch. 7**

**Package**

"Oh my god, Jamie! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Babe reproached.

"Sorry Babe, I saw you talking with Little A and I didn't want to interrupt." Jamie said while smoothing down the hair on her son's head.

"Jeez Jamie, please don't do that again." Babe told him and then continued packing the food in the picnic basket.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We're going on a picnic, aren't we my little dream boat?" Babe smiled at her son."

"As in we, you mean you and Little A..."

"And JR." Babe finished.

"So its getting pretty serious..." Jamie started but was interrupted.

"Babe, BABE!" JR yelled while running into the kitchen. "What's wrong..." He stopped as soon as he saw Jamie, "What are you doing here?"

"JR, I'm fine. I just was surprised, that's all."

JR walked up to Babe and placed a hand on her back.

"I was here to actually talk to you, JR. privately..." Jamie paused, looking at Babe.

Babe looked back and forth between JR and Jamie, wondering what was going on.

JR looked at Babe and then at Jamie, "Alright, in my office."

JR gave Babe a quick kiss and then led Jamie into his office and shut the door.

"I wonder what is goin on with your Daddy and uncle, little guy." Babe wondered and then went back to making lunch.

"What do you want, Jamie?" JR asked, grabbing for a glass of water.

"I needed to talk." Jamie said, watching JR.

"Yes, we already established that. What about?" JR snapped.

"I don't think we have heard the last of Amanda. I know she has got something planned for Babe." Jamie told JR.

"Hear her say anything specific, like what? Because we already know she is after Babe." JR took a drink of his water.

"I think she may be after Little A."

"Why would you think that?" JR asked, setting down his glass.

"Amanda is crazy, and she wants to get to Babe. It's an obvious step. Well, it's what I would do."

JR narrowed his eyes and looked at Jamie, "So you're telling me that you think she will come after my son because _it's what you would do_? Jamie, if you don't have anything useful to tell me, get out."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Jamie slammed the door behind him.

JR watched him go and then walked back out into the kitchen and walked up behind Babe who was making PB&J sandwiches and put his arms around her.

"Hey, what was that about?" She grabbed wrapped the sandwiches and put them in the basket.

"Nothing as usual. Are you almost done? I'm starving, and we still have to pick our a perfect place to eat this wonderful looking lunch, isn't that right, Little A?" JR asked while picking up his son.

Babe smiled and decided to just forget about Jamie's visit. They had a perfect day ahead of them and she didn't want anything to ruin it.

They had returned from their picnic and put Little A down from a nap. Babe had decided to go to the Pine Cone and get her things together, and JR would follow a little while later with his truck. Babe arrived and unlocked her door, thinking about how much she was not going to miss this place once she moved back into the mansion. She walked into the room and gasped.

The room was torn apart. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and glass spotted the floor. The mattress wasn't even on the bed, and the sheets were torn to pieces. The tables were in pieces, and some of the sharp pieces had actually been placed in the wall. Words like 'bitch' and 'slut' and 'whore' had been painted on the walls with what seemed like blood.

Babe went to one of the walls and looked closely at the words, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only dry paint. She looked around again and then her eyes rested on a small object, wrapped in a brown package. It had nothing on package. She paused before deciding she needed to open it and find out what was in it. Inside it contained a VHS tape. All it had on it was "Watch me."

Babe put it in the VCR and pressed play, nervous because she wasn't sure what she was about to see. Suddenly, a dark room came on the screen. All you could make out was shadows. You could hear breathing coming from whoever had the camera in his or her hands. It was like that for a little while, just a person breathing, and maybe moving but it was too dark to tell. Babe weighed her options of shutting it off or fast-forwarding it, but she got an answer when she saw the lights turn on. She fell back onto the floor, repeating the word "No" over and over again.

The video had been taken in little Adam's room, and the person holding the camera was hovering over his crib. Little A was sleeping; he had no idea what was going on. Little A then opened his eyes, and in an unrecognizable voice, someone said:

"Good back to sleep, sweet baby James."

That was when Babe screamed and ran towards the phone, begging God someone was at the Chandler's that would answer the phone.


	8. Who would do this?

**Ch. 8**

**Who would do this?**

"Answer, answer, please god ANSWER." Babe yelled into the phone.

Finally after another ring, Winifred picked up, "Chandler residence?"

"Winnie, its Babe! I need you to go upstairs and check on my baby. Right now!" Babe yelled.

Babe sounded so panicked and out-of-breath that Winnie immediately dropped the phone and raced up the stairs in Little A's room.

Babe listened, her heart pounding. What was happening? She strained to hear what was going on from the other end, but she hadn't heard anything since the phone had been dropped to the floor.

Finally, Winifred picked up the phone again, "Babe, your son is fine. He is sleeping. What is wrong?"

"Winnie, are you sure? Do you have him with you?" Babe asked.

"No, I left him upstairs to sleep. Why," Winifred asked.

"I need you to go and get him, and don't let him out of your sight. Then I need you to get JR and tell him to call the police."

"But Babe, JR isn't here. He left to meet you at the Pine Cone just a few minutes ago."

Babe groaned and closed her eyes, "OK Winnie, just watch Little A and I'll be over there soon. OK?" Babe asked.

"But Babe, what is going on? Why would we need to cops?" Winifred asked, wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry Winnie, it was just a little scare, that's all. Everything is fine. But please don't let Little A out of your sight. You're not there alone, are you?"

"Well no, Mr. Chandler is in his office and Mrs. Chandler is upstairs." Winifred explained.

"Good, get Adam and tell him to go upstairs with mama and you go up there with them. Go in her room and lock the door until I get there. Please Winnie, don't ask my anymore questions and just go!" Babe pleaded.

"Sure, Babe. Of course I will." Winifred assured her.

"Thank you, and now go." Babe hung up the phone and looked back at the TV.

It had paused on Little A, staring back up at the camera with a smile on his face. Babe wanted to scream. Who was doing this, and why? Why would they go near her son like this, WHY? She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing JR's cell number as she felt hot tears slip down her face. She started pacing and she then heard JR's voicemail.

"No, no, no! JR, where are you?" Babe shut her phone and slammed it onto a desk.

She then sunk to her knees and covered her face with hers hands. If her son was in danger because someone was after her, she would never forgive herself. If Amanda was behind this... but then Babe stopped. Amanda didn't know that was Little A's old name, only one person did. Jamie. But he couldn't, he _wouldn't_, do this. He knew how much Babe loved her son. And Jamie loved his nephew, he couldn't possibly do this. But who else knew that name?

"Babe, I have the truck outside..." JR pushed open the almost closed door and stopped, and dropped the boxes he was carrying. He looked around the room and then spotted Babe.

"Oh my God, Babe, what happened? Are you OK? Did someone hurt you? Tell me, if someone hurt you I swear to God..." JR ran to her and she jumped up into his arms and held on tight.

"Babe, what happened?" JR asked, feeling Babe's deathly tight grip around him.

"I don't know." Her voice was mumbled because she was talking into his coat, "I walked in here and all the clothes were everywhere and everything was ruined and I found something on a desk..." Babe told him quickly, so quick he could barely understand the words.

"Slow down, slow down. It's OK, what did you find?" JR tried to soothe her.

"A tape and it had Little Adam on it." She wiped her eyes, "He was just staring at the camera and then someone called him 'sweet baby' James!"

"What?" JR's blood turned to ice. "Let me see the video." He said with his voice cold.

Babe went to the TV and kneeled down, and with shaking hands she rewound the tape and played it. She stood up and went and stood next to JR, trying to capture warmth from him for comfort. So far it wasn't working.

JR's face had a mixture of worry, rage, and sadness after her finished watching the tape. How could someone had video taped his son, in his own house? Not only were they after the woman he loved, they were now after his son. They would pay.

"I gotta call the house; see if this sick asshole is still there..." He walked to the phone but Babe stopped him.

"I already called, and they weren't there. Winnie has little Adam with your dad and mama locked away safe in her room. I was gonna call the cops, but I wanted to wait until you got here..." Babe explained.

"Good, we don't need the Pine Valley police involved. We know they can't help us."

"But..."

"Babe, they couldn't find anybody. They wouldn't even be able to find Abe Lincoln doing the river dance in the middle of the police station accompanied with the whole orchestra. No, I'll handle this." He turned towards the door.

"JR, I don't want you getting involved in anything bad." She stopped him from leaving.

"I can handle myself." JR said, taking her hands off him.

Babe stepped back, looking hurt. JR immediately regretted acting so cold towards her.

"Look Babe, I'm sorry. I just am worried about Little A." He apologized.

"I know JR, me too. And this is my entire fault! I can understand if you're mad at me, I hate myself right now. This was my mess, mine! And I got my son involved. I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to him..." Babe trailed off.

JR stepped forward and placed his hands on the sides of her face, "Don't even think that way. This is not your fault and nothing will happen to him, or you. I won't let it."

Babe pulled him into a hug and then pulled away, "I told Winnie I would be there as soon as possible."

JR nodded and grabbed her hand and they hurried and ran to his car and drove off.


	9. Martins cant be trusted

**Ch. 9**

**Martins can't be trusted**

JR and Babe ran upstairs and started banging on Krystal's door.

"Mama, it's me, open it!" Babe cried.

Krystal jumped and ran to the door and opened it, with Little A in her arms.

"Oh my baby boy!" Babe grabbed for him and held him tightly in her arms. JR kissed him on the head.

"What in the heavens is goin' on?" Krystal asked, "One minute I'm reading and the next Winifred is tellin' me and Adam to lock the door and keep my grandson safe!"

"Krystal, I doubt you even can read." Adam made a snide remark, "And I want to know why this woman right here wanted me locked away in some room? I have things to do!" Adam roared.

"My son is more important!" JR shouted, "Someone broke into Babe's hotel room."

"What, honey, are you ok?" Krystal asked, going into mother hen mode.

"I'm fine Mama. We found a tape, and it was of Little A. Someone was in his room! They we're taping him mama!" Babe held Little A closer.

"What? No one could have been in there. Our security wouldn't have let them pass." Adam said confidently.

"Oh yeah, Dad? Look at this." JR threw the tape down on the Babe and Adam faltered a little.

"Baby doll, what happened, did they say anything?" Krystal asked.

"They stood there and taped him, and then someone said 'Sweet Baby James' and then it stopped."

"Did you recognize the voice? Come on Babe, think, I know it's hard for you to think but you have to do it." Adam said to Babe.

"Knock it off, Dad!" JR warned.

"No, I couldn't recognize the voice. It was really quiet." Babe sighed.

"'Sweet Baby James', honey, only two people have called him that. You and..." Krystal trailed off.

"I know mama, but it couldn't be." Babe told her mother.

"Who, it couldn't be who?" JR asked, "Babe, you need to tell me."

"Spill it, Babe!" Adam yelled.

"Only me and... Jamie called Little A that." Babe said reluctantly.

"I knew it. I knew that a Martin couldn't be trusted!" Adam said.

JR stepped back and stared at Babe. Everyone else ignored Adam. Babe couldn't read his face, so she had no idea what he was thinking. Then all of the sudden it looked like sometime had clicked and he frowned.

"JR?" Babe asked.

"Come on, JR; let's share what you got goin on in that head of yours with the crowd." Krystal egged him on.

"You remember when Jamie stopped by earlier and said he had to talk with me?" JR asked Babe and she unsurely nodded. "Well he said he thought Amanda might go after Little A?"

"Why would he think that? Did she tell him something?" Babe asked quickly, still cradling little A, who was no sleeping in her arms.

"No..." JR stopped.

"Come on, JR, what is it? Tell me." Babe demanded.

"He said, he said its because its what he would do." JR finished.

Babe just stood there, not knowing what to say. She didn't know if it was good or bad. He could have just been saying that to help with Amanda, but why would he use those exact words? No, this was Jamie we were talking about. Boy Scout Jamie. He wouldn't hurt his own nephew.

"JR, we both know Jamie wouldn't do this. He is your brother." Babe explained.

JR didn't look so sure.

"Come on Junior, this is Jamie we are talking about. He loves that kid almost as much as you do. He wouldn't do this, he wouldn't hurt him."

"Bull! This is Jamie we are talking about, a Martin, remember? The same Jamie who helped _her_ kidnap JR's son and take him. Remember that? I wouldn't put anything past him." Adam said firmly.

"Shut up Adam. Just because he is a Martin it doesn't automatically make him bad." Krystal ordered.

"Fine, not bad, but thinking he is better than everyone else and that when he makes a mistake he shouldn't have to pay." Adam told her.

"Hmm, that sounds familiar." Krystal said, looking directly at Adam.

Adam ignored Krystal and continued, "And don't even get me started about his ego. Think of it, when Babe slept with another guy to get rid of him, and then latched her claws into my son, think of how that would have hurt his confidence. He would have wanted payback from this skank, and my grandson would be the way to do it." Adam finished.

"That is not even it..." Krystal started.

"Enough! This isn't about either of you, so shut up!" Babe said fiercely, but quietly enough so it wouldn't wake her sleeping son.

JR looked down, and then turned to walk out of the room. Babe called out to him but he ignored her and kept walking.

Winifred walked into the room and Babe handed Little A over to her, "Could you take him, please? You don't have to worry about staying in one room anymore. JR called and doubled the security, so you're good."

Babe turned and gave both her mama and Adam a dirty look, and then said to Adam, "By the way, I never did sleep with that guy. It was just so Jamie would get the money to go to medical school."

Babe turned and kissed her son on the cheek and Winifred walked away. Babe then grabbed her purse and the tape.

"Where are you goin'?" Krystal asked.

"To find JR," Babe walked out of the room.


	10. Pointing fingers

**Ch. 10**

**Pointing fingers**

JR stepped out of the elevator and looked around. He knew exactly who he was looking for, and why. Finally, he spotted who he wanted to see.

"Jamie, can we talk a minute?" JR tried to keep his voice light, but there was a certain coldness in it that wouldn't disappear.

"Um, yeah sure, I can take my break right now." Jamie said and they walked over to an unoccupied waiting room.

"JR, what did you..." Jamie started but he was cut off by JR grabbing his shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Listen, and listen well. You come near my son again, and I will not hesitate to kill you." JR warned.

"JR, what are you talking about?" Jamie grunted, trying to push JR off but JR slammed him into the wall again, "JR, what the hell!" He growled.

"Did you hear me?" JR yelled in his face.

"I haven't even gone near Little A, what is going on?" Jamie finally succeeded in pushing JR off.

"I saw what you did to Babe's hotel room, and the tape you made her. Don't even think you can pull that shit again." JR told him.

"What I did to Babe's hotel room? What video tape? JR, what are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, Jamie. I know you're mad that Babe decided she didn't want to be with you anymore and that she wanted to be with me. You're jealous that I asked her to move in and that we are together again. We have the family you always wanted with her." JR said.

"You're... you're back together?" Jamie asked, shocked.

"Don't act like you didn't know. And if you come near either one of them again..." JR made a gun with his hands and pointed it at Jamie and pretended to pull the trigger.

JR walked away and said over his shoulder, "And take those glasses off. They don't make you look any more intelligent." Then JR turned the corner and disappeared.

Jamie looked after him and fixed his shirt. Then he grabbed the charts that had been flung aside and walked out of the waiting room, touching his glasses self-consciously.

Babe walked into the hospital, knowing this was where JR would have gone. She looked around desperately, trying to find him. She saw Jamie, and decided that for right now he would do. She walked up to him.

"Have you seen JR?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. If you're here to tell me to stay away from Little A, I already got the memo."

"Listen Jamie, answer me truthfully. Did you make this tape?" Babe held up the contained with the DVD inside.

"No Babe, I did not make that DVD, I don't even know what's on it." Jamie said.

"It was of my son. Someone was sitting there, and then they said 'Sweet Baby James'. Only me and you, and my mama called him that."

"What, did you recognize the voice?" Jamie asked.

Babe sighed, getting sick of getting asked that question, "If I recognized the voice do you really think I would be here asking you if you did it?" Babe asked.

"Good point."

"Listen Jamie, just, if you find out anything, just please let me know. I just..." Babe finally felt all the pain and worry and her shoulders slumped.

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Jamie pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't worry, JR won't let anything happen to your son." Jamie placed his hand at the back of her head and smoothed down her hair.

JR had just walked out of the elevator, prepared to apologize to Jamie for the way he treated him. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jamie holding back. Adam's words rang in his ears:

_Once a slut, always a slut._

JR clenched his knuckles and turned around and pressed the down button in the elevator.

Babe pulled back from Jamie and smiled, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you anytime." Jamie told her.

Babe looked up with him and sighed, she had to tell him, "Listen Jamie, me and JR are back together."

Jamie held up a hand, "I know." He said grimly.

"But we aren't just back together for right now, or just a couple of months. We are in this for the long haul. We really love each other, more than the first time. And we have Little A this time. We are so happy, Jamie."

Jamie tried not to let his emotions show, "I know Babe. I can tell. You haven't been this happy in such a long time. You were never this happy anytime we were together."

Babe nodded, "Jamie, I love you, you know that. A part of me always will. But it's not the same way that I love JR. I'm sorry I hurt you, and I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with your brother."

"You were worth it, Babe. Don't worry about it. In time, I will get that relationship with my brother back; I just need to give it time. Take care Babe." He said solemnly.

Jamie knew this was their final goodbye in their relationship. He knew they would be seeing each other a lot, but this goodbye here seals the end of their relationship. From this moment on they would only be friends and nothing more. There won't be anymore 'maybe there is still a chances'. It's over for good.

"You too, Jamie. Even though you don't think so, I was happy with you." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and walked to the elevator.

She watched Jamie until the elevator shut, knowing that was the last time she would look at him like she did. The look of someone she had loved, and had wanted to raise a family with. Now the look would strictly be as a friend and as her true love's half brother.


	11. Suspicions

**Ch. 11**

**Suspicions**

Babe walked into the mansion and went inside, a little happier then when she had left. She felt like she had lost some of the weight on her shoulders. She walked into the living room, and saw JR drinking what looked like alcohol. She stopped. She could tell he was already a little drunk.

"JR, what are you doing? I thought you said you wouldn't drink anymore!" Babe said, shocked.

"Well, that was a while ago, it's not like you keep your promises." JR said.

Babe tried to get the glass from him, "What do you mean?"

"It's nothing, leave me alone." He stood up and poured some more alcohol in his drink.

"JR, what the hell is wrong with you?" Babe questioned, grabbed this glass from him and setting it out of his reach.

"What is wrong with you? You know, I thought you had changed." JR shook his head, "I guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

"JR, I have no idea what you are talking about." Babe said.

"You always run off to my brother when things get hard." He said.

"JR, I went to talk to Jamie today about the tape. Not about whatever you think it was about."

"Oh yeah, that's it. And you just _tripped_ into his arms. You're still the same. I thought it could work, I was wrong."

"JR, I can't believe you. I can't believe you! I love you and you know it. I told you; I told everyone! And you think I went back to Jamie because I wanted him? Excuse me that I'm worried about my son! I was really worried and Jamie sensed it, and so he gave me a _friendly_ hug!"

"You could have come to me!"

"How? You had already left, determined to fix this on your own without me! I wanted to help, but you didn't care. You still think that Little A is your son, and not mine. It took the both of us to bring him into this world, and it is gonna take the both of us to keep him safe. Yet you don't see that!"

"Excuse me that I'm trying to protect both of you!" JR yelled.

"I can take care of myself. Have your forgotten what me and mama went through?"

"Not this again, OK I get it! You had a big, bad tough life. So did I!"

Babe lowered her voice, "I know JR. And I know you want to fix this all by yourself because you don't want to have to lean on anyone because you don't trust easily. I know that, and I know I'm the cause of it. But JR, that was a long time ago. You need to be able to trust me in order for us to work. God, I love you so much, but it isn't always enough. Remember what you told me, 'The hard times will be so much easier because we are together. We will work through our problems other then turning to different people to make us feel better.' Remember that, JR? Apparently not, because you think I would go to Jamie." Babe shook her head and turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I don't know, out. To think about things. I think you need to, too." She looked at JR gravely and walked out of the house.

JR looked towards his glass and went to reach for it, but he remembered his promise and knocked the glass onto the ground. He then sat on the couch and put his head in his hands, wondering what would happen next.


	12. Georgia Rain

AN: I heard this song and it matched perfectly with my story so I had to add it in! It's called Georgia Rain (hence the chapter name) by Trisha Yearwood.

**Ch. 12**

**Georgia Rain**

Babe was driving down an empty street, listening to the steady drum of rain on her car. She felt the tears come heavy and fast. She knew that it wouldn't have been perfect bliss for long, but why did it have to happen this soon? She couldn't believe JR would think she was with Jamie after everything that had happened the past couple days. 6 happy months with Jamie couldn't come close to 6 perfect days with JR. There was no competition between the two. JR was the one for her, hands down. She remembered when she first saw him. He walked confidently, and she remembered that cocky smile well. Babe remembered the way his beautiful eyes held her gaze. Those eyes...

Babe turned on the radio, tired of hearing her own thoughts.

_The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
couldn't wash away  
what I felt for you that day  
just you and me down an old dirt road  
Nothing' in our way  
Except for the Georgia rain_

Back at the mansion, JR was thinking about the fight that had just occurred. He believed Babe, that she wasn't still in love with Jamie, but his pride and drunkenness stopped him from calling her back to apologize. Babe was right; they weren't going to go to others when things were hard. So why couldn't he have just admitted he was wrong when she was here? He grabbed for the phone, about to dial her cell number. He placed his fingers over the numbers, but he couldn't dial. He grunted in frustration and threw the phone at the wall. He remembered when he first saw her, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She had laughed at something her friend had just said, and it wasn't just a fake laugh, it was because she found it was really funny. Her laugh...

_The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
couldn't wash away  
all the love we made  
just you and me down that old dirt road  
No one saw a thing  
Except for the Georgia rain_

Babe pulled over because she was crying too hard. Why couldn't she just got back and beg for JR's forgiveness? She couldn't let her pride get in her way anymore. She had a son she had to think about too. She put her car in reverse and stopped, not being able to turn around and go back. After sitting there for a long time with a battle being waged inside her, she went forward towards the Pine Cone. Her pride had won the battle. She decided she would go see him in morning. She paid for her room and slowly entered it. She took her shoes off and looked around. Babe thought she was past sleeping in these run down hotels. She flopped down on to the bed, staring at the ceiling, ready for a night of sleeplessness.

_The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
The way I loved you to this day  
The ol' dirt road's paved over now  
Nothin' here's the same  
Except for the Georgia rain_

JR took his shirt off and lay back on the bed, his and Babe's bed. He had gone to kiss his son goodnight, and when he got there, he thought he saw Babe hovering over his crib telling their son goodnight, but it was only his imagination. JR covered his face with Babe's pillow, and breathed her scent in. This was gonna be a long night.


	13. Enough talk

**Ch 13.**

**Enough Talk**

Babe woke up and took a shower, and forgetting she didn't bring a change of clothes she had to put on her old pair after she got out. She walked out of her hotel room and turned and was face to face with Amanda.

"Amanda, please don't tell me you're back to following me." Babe said.

"Actually Babe, my life doesn't revolve around you. And it's none of your business why I'm here."

"Oh really..." Babe started but then a man walked out of the room next to Babe with just a sheet wrapped around him.

"Mandy..." The man said to Amanda but saw Babe and looked her up and down, "Hey, what's your name?"

Babe stepped away from him and frowned in disgust, and Amanda said "Steve, get back in the room, I'll be there in a minute."

Steve did as he was told and as soon as the door was closed Babe chucked, "So I see you made some extra money last night."

"Don't even assume you know anything about me Babe."

"Sure, whatever you say _Mandy_."

"You think you can just look down at me and do whatever you want, but you can't! You can't have both JR and Jamie! I'm positive that you won't keep either of them after I'm done with you."

"And I'm positive you're leaving here with a rash. Have a nice time, Amanda." Babe got in her car and drove away.

"That was your last chance, Babe. Enough talk and no more warnings, just revenge." Amanda vowed.

Babe pulled up to the mansion and stepped out, nervous to see JR after their first major fight since they got back together. She quietly walked into the house and shut the door. Adam then walked out of his office and spotted her.

"Babe, I was hoping you wouldn't be back after last night." He said pleasantly.

"I swear you time these little meetings. Why are you so happy?" Babe asked.

"Well, I was right. You are still a skank and now that JR has seen the light and dumped you, all I have to take care of next is the other Carey sleeping in my room."

Babe had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "JR said we were... over?"

"No, I didn't. Dad, get back to work." JR told him.

"Sure son." Adam turned and said quietly to Babe, "Now he can dump you himself." Adam smirked and walked away.

Babe and JR avoided eye contact and looked around. Finally after moments of awkward silence, they both said at the same time:

"So I'm sorry I went and saw Jamie..."

"I'm sorry I overreacted..."

They both stopped and laughed a little. Babe then walked closer to JR.

"I told you I wouldn't go to anyone else when times get tough, especially not Jamie. Yesterday was our final goodbye. I told him that we were for real and forever, and he knows that."

"It was just hard seeing you two together after I lost you to him the first time, and I know he still loves you and I didn't want it to happen a second time."

"It wont, I'm not going anywhere, remember? You won't let me." Babe smiled and JR pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you so much last night, I couldn't even sleep. Where did you go?"

"The Pine Cone, where else? I ran into Amanda this morning."

"What did she have to say?"

"Nothing important, she was there with some guy."

"Doesn't really surprise me."

"I know me too. But she said something about how I couldn't have you and Jamie, and that after she was done with me I wouldn't have either of you."

"She really is obsessive and crazy, isn't she?"

Babe nodded, and JR put his arm around her, "Since I know neither of us got much sleep last night, why don't we go back to bed?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled knowingly at her.

Babe laughed and said, "Yeah, good idea, but I have to do something first."

She walked up to Adam's office door and opened it, "Adam, I just wanted to say goodnight. I'll see you after I wake up." Babe grinned.

As she shut the door she heard Adam slam his fist down onto the desk. JR laughed and picked her up in his arms, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Promise me you'll hear me out before believing the worst in me next time?"

"I promise." He kissed her and carried her up the stairs like a groom would after he had just married the love of his life.


	14. Not feeling that great

AN: This chapter is crap. I couldn't really think of anything to write so I just sped it up so I could get to some more drama.

**Ch. 14**

**Not feeling that great**

Babe got up the next morning, her stomach hurting really bad. It had been hurting for the past couple days, but not like this morning. She stood up and went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, trying to get the nauseating feeling to go away.

After about 15 minutes of leaning over the toilet, breathing deeply, Babe walked out of the bathroom and saw JR was not in bed. Babe shrugged and went and lay back down. A few minutes later JR re-appeared with a tray full of food.

"Oh JR, you didn't have to do this." Babe said, but was secretly pleased.

"Don't tell me you're not hungry." He said while setting the tray in front of her.

"Mmm, eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and some OJ. JR, you spoil me." Babe said.

"Hey, don't get too greedy, some of that is for me, too."

After they finished breakfast, they took a shower together. They finally got out after the water ran cold, and they both wrapped towels around them and walked out into their room.

"I love days like today, just lounging around." Babe said while getting dressed.

"Me too, but I actually have to go."

"Oh, where do you have to go?"

"I have a meeting, something about Chandler Enterprises."

Babe nodded, and walked up to him and kissed him, "Have fun."

"Oh yeah, because those meetings are always a blast." He said sarcastically.

Babe laughed and kissed him on the nose and then walked to her son's room. She played with Little A until she heard JR's car leave, and then she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Dr. Winters? Yes, it's Babe Carey. I was wondering if I could schedule an appointment. There's an opening today? That would be great. Thanks. Yeah, I'll see you soon." Babe hung up and looked at her son. "Mommy's gotta go, sweetheart."

Babe asked Krystal to watch Little A while she was gone, and when Krystal asked where she was going, Babe didn't give her a direct answer.

Amanda watched Babe drive away in her car from across the street. She then picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. I think its time you make an appearance. She just left. Yeah, I'll keep you posted." Amanda hung up and followed Babe's car.

Babe arrived at the hospital and went to Dr. Winter's office.

"Hello Babe, it's good to see you again. Why don't you come inside and we'll run some tests."

Babe nodded, and followed Dr. Winters inside. A little while later, Babe emerged from the office and took the elevator down. She had parked in the parking garage, again.

_You think I would have learned from last time_, Babe thought, grabbing for her keys. She was just a few cars away from her own when somebody walked in front of her, blocking her way.

"Hello Babe." He sneered.

"Oh my god," Babe said, short of breath, "No!"


	15. Not quite dead

**Ch. 15**

**Not quite dead**

"Paul Cramer! How... how are you... is this possible?" Babe stuttered, shrinking back against her car as he stepped closer to her.

"I'm alive, and it's very possible." He went out to touch her cheek but Babe recoiled and he pulled his hand back.

"But I saw your b-body." She said.

"You weren't the only one who kept secrets in our marriage. One of mine was that I had a twin brother, his name was Greg. He was the one Daniel Colson killed, not me."

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who trashed my hotel room, who took that video of my son." Babe accused, and when Paul didn't answer she took it as a yes. "Why? What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well Babe..." Paul smiled and started to lean toward her. "Payback,"

Before Babe could answer, Paul grabbed her arms and they started to struggle. She pushed him off her and started running to her car. He grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"No! Get OFF ME!" Babe screamed.

"Babe, shut up!" Paul grunted while trying to hold onto her.

Babe kicked him in the stomach, making him drop her. She hit the ground hard and for a minute was a little dizzy. She picked her head up and shook it to try and clear her vision. Babe then got up and started jogging to her car. Paul grabbed her by her shirt which ended up ripping. He then made a grab for her hair and yanked it back, making her scream. He turned her around and made a fist that connected to the side of her face. Babe flew to the ground. She then turned and aimed at kick at his private area, making him shout and fall to the ground.

Babe got up and started limping to the nearest elevator. She pressed a button and kept pressing it.

"Come on, COME ON!" Babe screamed as Paul started running towards the elevator.

The doors were moving so slow, and Paul was almost there. Finally, they shut before Paul could reach his hand in. Babe slumped against the elevator wall and started crying.

She heard the familiar ding of the elevator door as it reached its destination and opened its doors. She stood up and grabbed for the elevator door as it slowly opened.

She heard the gasps of patients and doctors alike as she stumbled out of the elevator, bloody and tears running down her cheeks.

Babe heard Jamie's frantic call as she fell over into unconsciousness.


	16. The truth

_AN: I changed the Paul/Babe past a little bit. Babe got blackmailed into marrying Paul. And he has a twin brother, not just a sis. And I added more to this chapter because I forget to put it in, and it's too much hassle to add another chapter so here is two chapters in one! -Danielle_

**Ch. 16**

**The truth**

"Where is she?" JR called out as he ran out of the elevator.

JR looked around and then ran up to the desk. "Babe Carey, where is she? I got a call earlier saying she was admitted!"

The nurse looked at JR and shrugged.

"You better find out or I swear to God you will not have a job tomorrow. Do you hear me?" JR threatened.

"JR, calm down." Jamie said, coming up beside JR.

"Where is she? Where is Babe?" JR asked, turning on him.

"She's fine; she's in a room down the hall." Jamie reassured him.

"What happened?" JR asked quietly.

Jamie led him over to a couch in the waiting room. "It looks as if she was attacked." Jamie told him.

"What? What was she even doing here?" JR asked.

"It looks like she made an appointment with Dr. Winters." Jamie explained.

"Dr. Winters... that's her doctor. Is she OK?" JR asked, shocked.

Jamie shook his head, "I don't know, they ran some tests but they won't be in until later."

"I have to see her." JR choked out.

Jamie and JR walked quickly to Babe's room. Jamie waited at the door while JR walked into the room and sat by her bed. He saw the large bruise that had formed on the side of her face, he had no doubt it had been caused by a fist. He also so the fiery red scrapes on the other side of her face. He clenched his teeth together, trying to control his anger. He would make whoever did this to her pay, and he knew where he should start looking... Amanda.

JR put his plans for revenge on hold as Babe opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey yourself. How are you?" JR asked as he sat on the edge of her bed and pushed hair out of her face.

"I'm OK. JR..." Babe shut her eyes.

"What? Are you in pain? Babe, talk to me." JR asked in a panic.

She opened her eye, "No, no, I'm fine. Just my cheek hurts a little. It's not that bad." Babe told him.

"Baby, what happened?" JR asked.

"JR, it was Paul Cramer." Babe said quietly.

JR stood up and looked at her. "No, Babe. Paul is dead, remember?"

"JR, he isn't dead. I saw him. It was his brother who was killed." Babe said while sitting up a little.

"He had a brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know. He told me that I wasn't that only one who had kept secrets in our marriage, and then he told me he had a brother."

"Babe, I think that you may have just hit your head a little hard and it got you mixed up. Why don't you lay back and rest?" JR tried to get her to lie back.

"JR, don't talk to me like I don't know what's going on. I know what I saw, and I saw Paul. He said that he had a twin... Greg... and he was killed instead of Paul. He kept getting closer to me and I started to run, but he grabbed me and threw me to the ground. That's when I started to hit him and start screaming, but then he punched me to shut me up. I managed to get to the elevator and press up... and then I don't remember." Babe explained to JR.

JR sat back down next to her and kissed her forehead. "Shh, it's OK. I'm here. I promise you'll be OK now." JR said, trying to convince Babe, and himself.

If what Babe said was true, and Paul was back, they were going to have to be prepared. Paul Cramer was a devious bastard, and no one knew when he would show himself. JR had his work cut out for him. He had to find out if Paul really was alive, and if he was, why was he going after Babe?

-----

JR stayed with Babe until she fell asleep. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he had to go and find out for himself if who attacked her was really Paul.

As JR walked out of Babe's room, Jamie rounded the corner.

"How is she?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know, tired, and scared." JR answered, rubbing his head.

"Did you find out who did it?"

"I don't know, I really hope not." JR sighed.

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked.

"It means I don't like the answer I got from her." JR growled.

Jamie backed off, "So who was it?"

JR hesitated for a second, wondering if he should really tell Jamie. He weighed the pros and cons, and decided that his brother could be an ally in stopping Paul, if he really was alive. Jamie hated Paul almost as much as JR did.

"Babe said... she said it was Paul Cramer." JR spilled.

"What? JR, he's dead." Jamie stated.

"I told her that, but she said that he attacked her and told her of a twin brother."

Jamie paused for a second to think, "Do you really think it was Paul?"

"I'm going to find out right now. But, her story could check out to be true. Paul did lie about, well, everything."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "If you need anything, just tell me." Jamie offered.

JR felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew that Jamie still loved Babe even though he claimed he didn't. And he knew that once upon a time Babe loved him, too. Then JR focused on what was really important, and that was the woman he loved and her safety.

"I will. Make sure she's OK until I get back." JR told him.

Jamie nodded and JR walked away.

Two hours later JR sat in his father's office, only a little bit closer to the truth. He found out that Paul did have a twin brother, but he didn't know which one had been killed.

JR sat back in his chair and covered his face with his hands and sighed. He had been calling the hospital to make sure Babe was still doing OK, and about the 6th time Anita told him that if he called again she would put him in the hospital. Krystal was with Babe right now, but he decided he would go and see her.

Just as he was grabbing his coat Adam walked in.

"JR, where are you going? Please tell me you aren't going back to the hospital to see Babe." Adam said with attitude in his voice.

"As a matter of fact, Dad, I am going to see Babe." JR grabbed his keys.

"JR, you need to stop this madness!" Adam yelled.

"You never change do you? You can't tell me what to do. I really love Babe, and you can't change it. Now I have to go." JR walked around his father and left the house.

_He can't love her, he won't. I'll make sure of that,_ Adam thought viciously.

A soft knock on Babe's door caught her attention and she turned her head towards the door. She saw JR's face as he slowly entered and she smiled.

"Hey, where have you been? You left me here all by me lonesome." Babe reverted to her country accent.

"Where's Krystal? I thought she was here." JR said while sitting next to her.

"She was, but she went off to get some coffee and talk to David. So, how are you?" Babe asked.

"You're the one laying in a hospital bed and you're asking me how I am?" JR smiled.

"Well, it couldn't have been easy learning that a guy that, that started the whole Bess/Miranda thing is alive again." Babe sighed.

JR shook his head, "You're right, I do hate him for that. But Babe, I'm not even sure it was him."

"What do you mean? I told you I saw him."

"I know Babe, and I found out Paul did have a twin, but what if you talked to the twin... Greg, and he was just pretending to be Paul?"

Babe shook her head, "Believe me, I know it was Paul. I got blackmailed into marrying him, remember? I think I would remember my own creepy ex." Babe reminded him.

JR nodded, but still looked unsure.

"Look JR, I know it's hard to believe me, I can barely believe that psycho is alive, but he is. And he is after me. He was the one who took that video of Little A and trashed my hotel room. I don't know why, I mean sure the baby switching would be a good reason, but not good enough for Paul."

JR grabbed her hand, "Let's not worry about that right now. But I need you to answer one question for me."

Babe nodded.

"Why did you go and see Dr. Winters?"


	17. Take me home

**Ch.17**

**Take me home**

Babe was sitting on the edge of her bed, waiting for JR. He was supposed to be picking her up to take her home, but he was late. Krystal had driven Babe's car home last night. Babe tapped her leg on the ground impatiently; she wanted to go see her son. She had only been in the hospital about a day, but that was still too long. Finally, the door opened and JR stepped through.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was horrible." He said while kissing her.

"It's fine." Babe stood up, "I am not going to miss this place."

"I don't know how you braved it this long; the hospital food is enough to kill me." JR said.

Babe smiled and went to grab her bad.

"I don't think so." JR rushed and grabbed the bag from her.

"JR, come on. I can get my own bag!" Babe said.

"I don't care you were just in the hospital. You don't need to do any heavy lifting."

"It's two pounds! Come on; remember I survived eating hospital food? I think I can manage a bag."

"Hey, you should take advantage of this. Its not everyday that I carry your bags like this."

Babe laughed, "Hmm, I guess I could get used to it."

"Oh you could, huh?" JR laughed and pulled her into a kiss.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Jamie clearing his throat.

JR rolled his eyes and Babe pulled back, "Hey Jamie, what's up?"

"Dr. Winters sent me to go and get you guys, she has some news." Jamie told them.

JR and Babe looked at each other, and then Babe grabbed his hand. Dr. Winters had been her doctor when she was pregnant. When she had gotten sick, she had thought maybe it was morning sickness and that she might be pregnant. Excited, she immediately called her doctor, wanting to run some tests so she could know for sure. She didn't tell JR because she didn't know how he would react. They had just gotten back together, and she didn't know whether he wanted another child that fast. Or if he wanted another one at all. But when she talked to him the other night, she found out he was just as excited as she was, if not more. They had stayed up all night talking about baby names, and what color the nursery should be, and if they had wanted a boy or a girl.

Now as Babe and JR headed to Dr. Winters office, they were going to find out if their dreams would come true.

They knocked on the door and Dr. Winters answered, "Hello Babe, JR, why don't you come in and have a seat."

They followed her and sat down.

"Now I have got the tests back that you took yesterday Babe."

Babe nodded, waiting to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't pregnant. I guess it might have just been a case of the stomach flu or something along those lines."

It was obvious that both Babe and JR were disappointed by the news.

"Um, thanks for checking." Babe said.

Dr. Winters nodded, and they shook hands, and they headed out of the office. JR was silent all the way to his car. They both got in, and sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what could have been.

"JR?" Babe asked.

"I was just so excited, you know? Another child, more proof of how much we love each other."

"I was too, JR." Babe rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I wouldn't have even cared if it was a boy or a girl, ya know? Just a healthy child, our child. We could have not wanted to know, and it could have been a surprise when we actually found out. Or we could have found out and bought all new toys and clothes and paint the nursery blue or pink." JR sighed.

"I know, I know. But you know what this means?" Babe asked and JR looked over at her. "We are just gonna have to try again."

JR broke out into a smile, "I guess so." He kissed her hand and they pulled out, heading back home.


	18. Another tape?

**Ch. 18**

**Another tape?**

It had been a week since Babe had been home from the hospital. Everything was returning to normal, except for Paul Cramer.

Last night Little A had slept with JR and Babe, right in the middle of them. Babe and JR stayed up, just watching their son. Finally, they had fallen asleep. Little A woke up earlier the next morning, waking Babe up with him. Instead of being annoyed that she only got about 4 hours of sleep, she was happy she got to spend extra time with him.

Babe took Little A downstairs so he wouldn't wake up JR. After she had make breakfast she took him into the living room and they watching some of his favorite TV shows. After a while Winifred came down and took Little A to the park.

JR had woken up by then and he and Babe lounged on the couch, just watching TV. After about an hour, Babe got up and walked out to the front door to see if the paper had arrived yet. She saw the paper after she opened the door, so she grabbed it and went inside. She turned around and looked at the hall table, and her breath caught in her throat.

Sitting on the glass table was a package wrapped in brown paper. After staring at it, Babe reached for the package. She brought it to the living room. Babe ripped it open; needing to know what was inside.

"What's that?" JR glancing at her and then looking back to the TV.

It was a DVD case, just like the last time. She opened up the case and inside laid a blank DVD, only this time it had the word "Babe" on it.

_Well, I guess it's for me_, Babe said to herself.

"JR... JR look!" Babe said.

Babe sat down in front of the TV in the living room and turned on the DVD player. Babe inserted the DVD and JR stood up behind her.

"Babe... is that what I think it is?" JR asked but stopped as soon as he saw Paul Cramer come onto the TV screen.

Babe stood up and backed up next to JR. She grabbed his hand for comfort. Paul was sitting in a dark room, just talking to the camera. He must have had a light on his face because it was the only thing visible on the screen

"Hello Babe. It's been a little while since our meeting at the hospital. I visited you a couple times when you were sleeping in your hospital bed, but none of the times I was there did you wake up. You're a very strong sleeper Babe, you always have been. I even visited you last night, in your room. Or is that JR's room? I don't know that house is so big. But I guess every room is Chandler's room. Anyways, you looked so peaceful last night, sleeping with JR and your son. Neither of you woke as I watched you, but your sweet little boy did. He is very obedient, though. He stayed quiet like I told him too. Just like the first time. After a while he got tired of watching me walk around your room, and went back to sleep. Anyway, do you ever just watch her while she sleeps, JR? I recommend you try it at least once. She is just so darn pretty."

JR clenched his teeth and then asked, "What is he doing? Does he even have a point?"

Babe shook her head, "I don't know."

"Listen to me, I've talked too much. I just wanted to let you know I'm still here, watching you Babe. I still haven't accomplished my goal yet. What is my goal, you ask? You'll see very soon."

Paul then got up from his chair and walked into the darkness. Then after a second, he turned a light on and the whole room lit up. Babe and JR gasped.

"I'm too close for comfort, huh?" Paul laughed eccentrically and shut the camera off.

"He was in our room!" Babe cried.

JR turned and took off up the stairs, with Babe in close pursuit. JR pushed open the door and looked around. In the middle of the room there was a chair and in front of it on a table was a video camera. JR walked into the room, looking around for anything else.

Babe had walked over to their bed and then had covered her mouth with her hand. Babe then uncovered her mouth, "JR," she called.

JR turned and saw the expression on her face, and knew it wasn't good. He walked over to the bed and looked.

On it were pictures. One was of Babe holding Little A, and JR standing next to them, laughing. The next one was of Babe in the hospital, and JR was talking to her and holding her hand. The last one was of Babe, JR and little Adam from the night before, sleeping in the same bed. In all of the pictures though, JR's face had been cut out and replaced with Paul's.


	19. Just like Janet!

**Ch. 19**

**Just like Janet!**

"He is crazy, Babe! Seriously, Janet Dillon crazy!" JR said, pacing back and forth.

"JR, I think we should call the cops now." Babe suggested.

"No way, they will screw this up!"

"JR, what are you gonna do? Paul isn't exactly a full picnic basket." Babe said.

"I gotta do something Babe. I won't just sit back while he is out there and after you and most likely our son."

"Why is he doing this?" Babe asked, leaning back against the couch.

"I don't know, but all I do know is he is crazy and if he comes near you or Little A again he is gonna wish that he was the one killed instead of his brother." JR turned and stomped out of the room, ignoring Babe's call.

Babe stood up and ran her hand through her hair, "What are we gonna do?"

Babe had called Winifred and told her to bring back Little Adam. Krystal walked in the room.

"Babe, you ok?" Krystal asked.

Babe and JR had filled Krystal in about Paul, and now Babe told her about the tape.

"Oh Baby doll, I'm sorry. I can't believe that sick freak is out there all over again. This cant be easy on you, finding out he is alive."

"You're right, its not. I thought that part of my life was over with, ya know? I was blackmailed into marrying him, and I spent the worst year of my life with him, and when he was gone... I don't know. I just was happy I didn't have to be reminded of him." Babe sat back down on the couch. "And now he is back and after my child, again. Why can't he just leave us alone?" Babe put her head in her hands.

Krystal pulled Babe into a hug, "Honey, he won't touch Little A. Not while JR and me are around. I promise. And he won't hurt you, either. We'll make sure of that." Krystal reassured her.

Babe looked up and smiled slightly, "Thanks.I better go and see how JR is." She stood up and walked off.

Babe knocked on JR's office door and then pushed it open, "JR? Honey, are you here?"

"I don't care, find him!" JR yelled into a phone and then slammed it down.

JR was sitting at his desk in his chair, grinding his teeth. Babe walked up to him and kneeled before him and took his hands in hers.

"JR, calm down, OK? Everything will be OK, I promise."

"Not while he is after you and our son." JR pulled her into a hug, "I will kill him if I find out he has come near you. It's bad enough with Amanda out there..."

Babe had been rubbing JR's back calmingly, but when she heard that she stopped and pulled back.

"What, Babe?" JR asked.

"Amanda... at the Roadside Bar she said that someone wanted payback almost as badly as she did. She meant Paul! She and Paul are working together!"

"But how would she have known? About you, and Paul, and everything that happened?"

"I have no idea." Babe sighed, "But I know it has to be her and Paul."

"Great, not only do we have two incredibly crazy people among us, now they have teamed up to make our lives a living hell."

Babe sighed, "No one can say our lives our boring."

Babe had gotten dressed and headed to go and see Tad. When she got there, she knocked up the door and she heard a British accent say, "Come in."

Babe walked in and the smile Aidan had on his face disappeared, "Oh, what are you doing 'ere?"

It was no secret Aidan hadn't liked Babe when she first came to town, but that dislike turned to hate after what she had done to Bianca. And Babe hadn't earned any points with Aidan after he had heard that Babe slept with Josh Madden while she was still with Jamie.

"I came to see Tad, is here?" Babe asked timidly.

"Unfortunately for 'im, yeah."

"Can I please speak to him?"

Aidan nodded and went to a room in the back and knocked on the door, "Tad, you got company."

"Who is it, I'm pretty busy right now Aidan." Tad yelled through the door.

"It's Babe Carey." Aidan yelled back.

Tad opened the door and stepped out, and looked at Babe. Aidan went into the room Tad had just left and shut the door.

"Hi Babe, what can I do for you?" Tad asked.

"I need some help. Someone is after me and my son."

"Do you have any idea who it is?" Tad asked.

"Yeah, I do. He was supposed to be dead..."

"Since when do people in Pine Valley ever stay dead?" Tad asked.

Babe chuckled, "Yeah good point. But I think he is working with Amanda Dillon."

Tad sat down at his desk and starting typing on his computer, "So who is this mystery man?"

"Paul Cramer." Babe said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Tad stopped typing and looked over at Babe, "You've got to be kidding." He saw the look on her face, "OK, maybe you're not kidding. How?"

"I asked the same thing. Apparently he had a twin brother and that is who was killed."

"And you want me to check and see if he really did have a twin?"

"No, I already know he did. I need you to look up everything you can on Paul, and see if you can maybe find him."

"I'll do what I can."

Babe pulled out her wallet, "How much is this gonna cost?"

"For you, nothing. Im surprised you would think I would charge you."

"And I'm surprised you don't hate me after what I did to Jamie."

"He told me what you did, and he told me that you didn't really sleep with Josh. You wanted to let him go and be a doctor. That took guts, and I respect you for that. And I respect you for your bravery, because you're actually back together with JR."

'What can I say, I'm in love." Babe smiled and gave Tad a hug, "Thank you."

"I'll do whatever I can for you and my grandson."

Babe smiled and exited the building and Aidan walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Aidan asked.

"We need to start looking for leads about Paul Cramer." Tad told him.

"Cramer? Buthe'sdead." Aidan responded.

"Not anymore he isn't."

Aidan couldn't wipe the shocked look off his face and he got on the other computer and starting pulling up files.


	20. It's time

**Ch. 20**

**It's time**

_Babe walked into the Chandler mansion, surprised she was alone. She called out but no one answered. She heard a crash coming from upstairs, and then she heard a baby crying. _

_Babe bounded up the stairs, determined to get to her son. She ran down the hall and ran up to her son's door.She started banging on it, and screaming to be let in. Her son kept crying, and she kept banging. She tried to knob again and it fell off. _

_JR ran up behind her and tried opening the door, but he couldn't. He heard someone call his name and both he and Babe turned and were face to face with Amanda. She pointed a gun at Babe, and said, "I told you that you would pay for running me over and taking both JR and Jamie from me."_

_She pulled the trigger. JR jumped in front of Babe, taking the bullet for her._

_Babe screamed JR's name, falling down next to her dead lover. She cradled JR in her arms and cried, still shouting for the door to open._

_Finally the door opened slightly, and Babe jumped up and pushed it open all the way._

_There, in the middle of the room holding little A, was Paul._

"_Paul, please, give him to me. Please, he needs his mother." Babe pleaded._

"_And get blood all over my son? I don't think so."_

"_Blood?" She looked down, she was covered in JR's blood. She held back the bile rising in her throat and then looked back at Paul, "He is not your son! He is mine and JR's!" _

"_Not anymore." Paul said and then pushed past Babe and walked out of the room._

_Babe tried following Paul but the door slammed in her face. She tried getting out but it wouldn't open._

"_Oh God no, my son!" Babe screamed._

Babe woke up in a cold sweat. She remembered every detail of her vivid dream. She sat up and looked around; she was in the Chandler mansion, sleeping in her and JR's room. JR was sleeping peacefully beside her. Babe stood up and left their room.

She walked to her son's room and opened the door. He was there, in his crib, sleeping. He had a slight smile on his face. Babe walked to the crib and gently brushed his blonde hair out of his face.

"Oh my baby boy, I wont let Paul have you, ever." She promised.

It was the next day, and Babe was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee, and staring into her mug. JR walked in whistling; he was in a good mood.

"What's got you so happy, JR?" Babe asked.

"I don't know really. What's got you so down?" He asked, pouring a cup of coffee and sitting next to her.

Babe shook her head, "Just a bad dream."

"Want to tell me about it?" JR asked.

"I don't really remember it; I just know it was bad." Babe lied.

"I see. Well, I need to go and see Kendall; she just called me about something, probably dealing with Zach."

"OK JR, I love you." She said, and they kissed.

"I love you, too." JR told her, and walked out of the room.

Outside the mansion, Amanda and Paul waited. They saw JR pull out, and knew this was their chance.

"It's time." Paul said.

Babe walked upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a white turtleneck, and put on a silver necklace that JR had given her. She walked down the hall and glanced into Little Adam's room, it was empty. Babe wondered where he was, and went downstairs. She walked into the living room and almost screamed.

"No, no Babe. Don't you dare scream." Paul said, holding little A.

Amanda, who stood next to him, grinned, "Yeah, we wouldn't want any accidents now."

Babe gritted her teeth, "Give me my son."

"Not until we get what we want." Paul said.

"What, just tell me what you want!" Babe said.

"Payback." Amanda said.

"Yes I know that, you both have only said it about 100 times. But what do you want from me?" Babe asked.

"Don't give me attitude Babe." Paul warned, "It's simple really. We just want you're son."


	21. Away from here

AN: Sorry guys, I can only post one chapter today. I have been really busy and I didnt get to write today so you'll have to wait until tomorrow for my 5+ chapters. -Danielle

**Ch. 21**

**Away from here**

"No, no way in hell. He is my son." Babe said firmly.

"Come on Babe, let's be fair." Paul said.

"Fair, what the hell are you talking about? This is my son, not yours. You and Amanda are gonna what, raise my son? Be a happy family? If you think I'll let you go that you're crazier than she is!" Babe yelled.

Amanda stepped forward menacingly but Paul held her back, "You wanted to have a happily family with someone else's kid, so what's so wrong with this?" Paul asked.

"Because I didn't take that child willingly, and when I found out it was too late! I didn't want to hurt anyone." Babe said.

"No, only your best friend and her family." Amanda added.

"That is not what I wanted to do." Babe told her.

"I don't really care what you wanted to do or didn't want to, times running out." Paul said impatiently.

Babe looked around, and shut her eyes, knowing what she had to do. "Take me instead."

Paul and Amanda both stopped and looked at her.

"What?" Paul asked.

"No way!" Amanda said.

"Listen OK, just leave him here. You can get me to pay directly. Isn't that what you wanted?" Babe bargained.

Paul stopped and rubbed his forehead, thinking. Amanda walked up to him and said, "No way. We don't want her. We want a child."

Paul looked down at Amanda, and then over to Babe, "OK."

Babe sighed in relief, and Amanda gave Paul a dirty look.

"Let's go." Paul said to both Amanda and Babe.

He set Little A on the couch and Amanda walked out the front door, and Paul grabbed Babe by the arm and led her out as she looked at her son for what seemed like the last time.

"You can't just leave him there on the couch like that!" Babe cried.

"One of your servants will be here soon, shut up." Paul advised.

"Wait, can't I at least get a coat?" Babe asked.

Paul thought for a moment, and said, "Where is it?"

"Upstairs. I'll just be a minute." Babe said.

"I don't think so, I'm coming with you." Paul told her.

Babe nodded, and they quickly walked up the steps and into her room. She grabbed her black coat and turned and looked at Paul.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"God, you are so needy. Go!" He snarled.

Babe nodded and ran into the bathroom with her coat. She hurried and turned on the water, and glanced at the door. She saw Paul's feet and she knew he was listening through the door. She looked at the doorknob and saw there was no lock.

She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to JR.

She finally shut off the water and flushed the toilet and walked out.

"It's about time, now we have to go." He grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Babe asked.

"Somewhere. Away from here." Paul answered, and after they had gone down the steps her pushed her out the front door and slammed it behind him.

He made her get into the backseat of his truck, and he started the car and he pulled out. Babe looked at the house and felt the tears come, but she wouldn't cry. She wouldn't let Paul make her cry.

As soon as Paul's truck pulled out of the driveway and turned down the street, JR pulled into the driveway and put his car in park. He heard a familiar noise from his cell phone and pulled it out, and saw he had a text message. It was from Babe. He looked at it, and dropped the phone and ran inside.

_Paul's here. Little A. Help._


	22. Shocking news

AN: So sorry I havent been able to post in a while! Now that i'm back at school I might be able to only post one or two chapters a day, but as soon as the weekend comes I might be able to add more. -Danielle

**Ch. 22**

**Shocking news**

Babe was made to put a cloth over her eyes so she couldn't see where they were going. It was a long drive, over two hours. It had turned dark by then. No one talked, and no sound was made in the car except for breathing. That left Babe alone in her own thoughts.

_Was she gonna die? Would she ever see her son again? What about JR, did he get her message? If Paul killed her, would he go back after her son? Would JR be able to protect Little A? Would she be able to escape to help him? _

All these thoughts swirled around in her head, getting louder and louder until they finally gave her a pounding headache. She massaged her temples, and then she heard what Paul said, and it made her blood run cold.

"We're here." He told her.

She started shaking as she heard the doors open and Amanda and Paul get out. Paul opened Babe's door and yanked the cloth of her head, making her cry out in pain. He pulled her out of the car, and she saw she was in the middle of no where. Paul had pulled the truck into the back, so it would be hidden.

In front of her was a small, run down building. It was an old gray color, and the paint was chipping off in some places. Graffiti lined the outside walls, and all the windows that were in the building had been boarded over. Surrounding the building were really high trees.

Babe strained to see into the trees, but it was too dark. Babe hated woods at night, but that might be her only way to escape.

Just as she was formulating a plan, Paul grabbed her arm and Amanda walked around the other side of her, "You're not getting away that way, Babe."

Babe felt her hope deflate a little, but she knew if she could hold them off she could probably escape another way. She was dragged into the old building.

As soon as she entered, she looked around. The inside was a whole lot bigger than it looked. As she stood on the cement floor, she noticed there wasn't much in there. There was a kitchen like area on one side of the room, with an old stove and a crappy refrigerator, and next to that there was a couch and a small TV. A crib stood next to the couch.

_Oh my god, they were planning on bringing my son here_, Babe thought.

Then on the other side of the room there was a chair, with straps on it.

_Oh God, somebody help me,_ Babe thought as she was dragged to the chair and thrown onto it. She started struggling, making it hard for Paul and Amanda to strap her down.

"Get off, LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"Scream all you want, Babe, no one can hear you." Amanda laughed cruelly.

That shut Babe up, and it also seemed to take all of her energy. She stopped struggling, and just let them tie her to the chair. After they wrapped the leather cuffs around her arms, they started duck-taping her legs together.

"Now see, that wasn't so bad." Paul laughed.

Babe rewarded him with an evil looked, and then looked up. Above her wasa balcony, and it went the whole way around the building. It was metal, and it only had asmall barto stop someone from falling. Babe then looked down and realized that Amanda hadn't tightened one of her straps all the way. That was her way out.

Babe tried not to make what she was doing too obvious.

"What's are you gonna do to me?" Babe asked.

"You really want to know?" Paul questioned.

Babe didn't say anything; she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know.

"Fine, I'll tell you. We are gonna keep you here for nine months."

Babe furrowed her brows, thinking, "Why nine months?" She asked.

"You really are a slow one, aren't you?" Paul laughed and continued, "You remember when you went and saw Dr. Winters because you thought you were pregnant? Well guess what, you are." Paul told her.

Babe's jaw dropped open in shock, and so did Amanda's.

"W-what?" Babe stuttered.

"I changed the test results; I'm good at stuff like that." He laughed evilly.

"What do you want with me and my baby?" Babe asked, and looked over at Amanda.

Babe was surprised to see the shocked and horrified look on Amanda's face. Babe guessed Amanda hadn't known about that.

"We are going to take that baby, and then kill you." Paul said.

JR was back at the mansion, holding Little A and talking to the cops.

"Mr. Chandler, do you know what Paul Cramer wants with Babe?" Derek Frye asked.

"I have no idea!" JR said, answering that question for the 50th time today.

Winifred came into the room; about to take Little A to bed. JR didn't want to hand him over; just in case Paul had something planned. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get through questioning with him in his arms, she he gave Little A to Winifred and she took him upstairs.

"Why didn't you call us in the first place, JR?"

"I wonder why I didn't call the PVPD... hmm maybe it has something the do with that fact that you can't do anything and that you didn't even know that the mob boss terrorizing Pine Valley was married to your ex wife!" JR said, letting the anger get to him.

Derek didn't respond, and just gave him an evil glare. "When did Babe send you this text message?" He asked, indicating JR's cell phone.

"It was a while ago, probably about 2-3 hours, maybe more. I got it while I was in the car."

"Did you see anything unusual? Maybe a certain car or truck?"

JR thought about it, and then shook his head. "No," he said weakly.

"JR, I know this is hard but it's going to be OK. I'm going to go back upstairs and look around."

JR nodded and Derek went upstairs. JR sat back down on the couch and then Tad and Jamie walked into the living room.

"JR, we just heard." Jamie told him.

JR stood up and looked at both Tad and Jamie.

"If we can do anything, just let us know. We'll find her, JR, I promise." Tad said.

"God, this is like Déjà vu. Except last time it was Bianca and Babe being lost during a storm. Now its Babe being held by two psychos!" JR yelled, and then kicked the table in front of him sending its contents flying.

"JR, its gonna be OK. Babe is smart and can take car of herself. Just like the last time, she made it through. She will get through it this time, too." Tad assured JR, and Jamie nodded.

JR sat back down on the couch and Jamie sat next to him.

"Listen, Babe came to see me yesterday, and I think I have some info that might help us find her." Tad said.


	23. You don't have to do this

**Ch. 23**

**You don't have to do this**

Babe had finally stopped crying, and was sleeping lightly. Paul and Amanda had stayed up all night, and now were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Babe woke up when she heard Paul say he had to go and run some errands, and he would be back later. Babe pretended like she was sleeping until Paul opened the door and sunlight seeped through. When she heard it close, she opened her eyes.

"Amanda, can I have a drink of water?" Babe asked.

Amanda gave her a dirty look and then got up and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked over to her. She placed the bottle to Babe's lips and let her drink.

When Amanda pulled the bottle away, Babe said, "So how did you get involved with a creep like Paul?"

Amanda placed the bottle to Babe's lips again but this time she spilled the cold water all over the front of her.

"Oops, did I do that?" Amanda asked and then said, "I love Paul, and at one time you did too."

"No, I never did. I got blackmailed into marrying him. I married him so he wouldn't hurt one of my closest friends." Babe paused, letting Amanda think about that one for a second, and then continued, "So where did you meet him?"

Amanda put the bottle down on the table next to Babe and sat in the chair, "I was at this one bar, and this one guy wouldn't leave me alone. Paul swept in and saved my ass. And from then on, we were together."

"So you came to Pine Valley with him as your boyfriend?"

"No, no. I met him while I was in Pine Valley. Around the time Jamie broke up with me."

"So you slept with another guy when you were with Paul?" Babe asked, thinking back to when she saw Amanda at the Pine Cone.

"He does it to me, I do it to him. It's our fun relationship."

"Amanda, it doesn't sound that fun." Babe said, and when she saw Amanda's smile fall, she knew what she could do, "It isn't that fun, is it? You want more from him and he won't give it. He wants to do whatever, right?" Babe asked.

For a moment Amanda hesitated, and then said, "Yeah, exactly. Did he do that to you?"

"He did whatever he wanted when he was with me, including sleeping with other girls." Babe left off the part about how it didn't bug her; it was how she got involved with JR. "It made me so mad." Babe said.

"Me too, He wants me to do all these things for him, and he won't do anything for me!" Amanda said.

"He has some nerve, we do whatever he wants but he still treats us like crap!" Babe said, seeing if Amanda would take the bait.

"Yeah!" Amanda said back, her voice rising.

Babe took her chance, "I know you don't like this plan. I saw the look on your face when Paul said he was gonna take my baby and kill me."

Amanda stopped and stood up, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Please Amanda; I know you don't want to do this. You don't have to do this. I know you are a good person, and after all the horrible things we have done to each other."

Amanda stopped and looked down at Babe, weighing her options.

"I'll tell the cops you and Paul didn't kidnap me, and that will give you enough time to get out of the country... and maybe make a baby of your own." Babe bargained.

Amanda, still looking unsure, starting reaching for Babe's restraints to loosen them.

"You bitch!" Paul roared, running into the warehouse.


	24. Traitor

**Ch. 24**

**Traitor**

JR, Jamie and Tad had spent the night looking over files that Tad hadfound. They had found a sheet where it listed the different buildings and homes Paul owned.

"This guy sure had a lot of money for all this property." Jamie pointed out.

"Well, he was a con artist." JR said.

"I think we need to start checking out some of these buildings... it's not like we have a better plan." Tad suggested.

"But Tad, there are about 20 buildings on this sheet. We don't even know if she is at anyone of these." JR said, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"But JR, what else can we do? We don't have any other ideas, or options."

"There is the three of us, Aidan, and I have about 5 guys that can check out some of these buildings. So that's nine guys right there."

"I can probably get about five more guys." JR added.

"Then a couple people can go and check the other buildings." Jamie said.

JR looked at both of them, "Are we really going to do this?" JR asked.

Tad nodded and they all stood up, "Take you cell phones but keep them on vibrate. If we do end up finding them, we don't want to blow our cover."

Jamie and JR nodded, and then Tad said, "Oh and one more thing. You see them; don't charge in there all noble and mighty, call for backup. Got it, JR?" Tad said, looking at JR.

JR just stared straight back at Tad, "JR, I mean it. You make a move and that move could kill Babe."

JR nodded, "I won't, I promise."

All the guys were now in place, except for Tad, and so far no one had found any trace of them. Tad's phone rang and he picked it up, "Martin."

"Have you found anything?" JR asked.

"I'm just pulling in." Tad stopped the car and looked around, "This place is covered heavily by trees. And it's a crappy old building."

"Do you see any cars?" JR asked.

"No, I don't." Tad got out and looked at the old, gray building.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Paul ran over to Amanda and pushed her away from Babe.

"She said it was a little too tight and I was gonna loosen it a bit for her." Amanda tried to cover.

"Are you stupid? She could have gotten away!" Paul said, tightening Babe's strap even more making her cry out in pain.

"Stop, stop it!" Amanda cried, "Paul you can't do this, we can't. We can't take her baby, and we can't kill her."

Paul clenched his fist and turned and punched her in the face.

"Oh my god!" Babe cried.

Amanda fell to the floor, clutching her now bleeding nose.

"You, you traitor! I thought we could have worked! We could have had a child to raise!"

Babe looked at Paul and saw the wildness in his eyes. She knew he had snapped, his mind wasn't really all there.

"Amanda, run!" Babe cried, struggling to get out of her straps, "Get help! He is absolutely crazy!"

Paul pulled out a gun and aimed it at Babe, "You, shut up!" Paul then aimed the gun at Amanda, and her eyes opened wide, "Its over. You betrayed me. Goodbye."

Paul pulled the trigger and Babe screamed.

Outside, Tad was saying, "JR, I'm gonna go look just in case..."

Tad heard a gun shot and then Babe's scream, "Oh my god!"

"Tad, was that what I think it was?" JR asked, panicked.

"I gotta let you go. Call for help!" Tad hung up.


	25. Help has arrived

**Ch. 25**

**Help has arrived**

Tad rushed back to his car and flung open the door. He kneeled down and felt under the seat for his gun, and when he found it he made sure it was loaded and that the safety was off. He quickly but quietly jogged towards the building, and looked around. He went to the side and saw a ladder leading up to a broken window. He climbed up it, and quietly entered the building.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Babe repeated, not being able to look at Amanda's bloody body or the blood that had splattered on her clothes and face. "Why did you do that!" Babe screamed at Paul.

Paul rubbed the side of the head with his hand, and turned on Babe, "Shut up!"

Babe clamped her mouth shut, and the tears poured down her face, mixing with the blood. Paul rocked back in forth, thinking about what he was gonna do.

"I need to take her out back and bury her... yeah, that's it. That's what I'll do." Paul mumbled, his eyes wide.

Babe sunk deeper into her chair, terrified of what Paul had become. He was detached from reality, and Babe had no idea what he would do next. She averted her gaze as Paul grabbed Amanda's body by the hair and dragged her outside, leaving a trail of blood. Babe tried to hold back her sobs.

As soon as Paul shut the door, she started crying and praying to God to get out of here alive.

…..

JR had called the cops, and told them where Paul and Amanda were holding Babe hostage. After that, he called Jamie and told him the news.

JR got in his car, and started it up. He had been told to stay away and let the police handle Paul and Amanda, but JR had to go and get Babe. He didn't know if she was hurt, and he wasn't about to leave Babe's fate in the hands of the incapable PVPD. He sped off in his car, breaking many laws, and he was lucky no cops were around to slow him down.

But even if they were, he probably wouldn't have let them stop him anyway.

…..

Jamie was also speeding towards the building where Babe was, and he dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?" Krystal answered, and you could tell she had been crying.

"Krystal, it's me, Jamie."

"Oh my God, Jamie. Have you found her?" Krystal asked hopefully.

"Yeah we have, the cops are on their way to go and get her now." Jamie informed her.

"Oh thank god, oh thank you!" Krystal cried.

"I just wanted to let you know."

"Jamie, call when you know for sure that she is OK." Krystal said, and hung up the phone.

At that moment, David had walked into the room.

"What did Junior Martin have to say?"

David had been persuaded to stay here with Krystal, even though it killed him not being out looking for his daughter. And even though he hated Tad and JR, he knew that Babe was in good hands if they found her. He couldn't say the same for Jamie, though.

"David, they found Babe! They are on their way to get her now!" Krystal cried, overjoyed, and jumped into David's arms, "They found her!"

David smiled, not letting the question 'what if she isn't alive' enter his mind.


	26. You're welcome to stay, too

**Ch. 26**

**You're welcome to stay, too**

Paul was out back doing God only knows what, while Babe sat there in the chair, struggling. She whimpered because of the pain it was causing but she knew she had to get out of there. Paul was psycho and very, very unstable. She cried out when she felt the leather dig deeper into her hand, and that's when she started to cry.

"Babe, Shh, don't cry!" Tad shushed her with a whisper.

"Oh my god, Tad? Is that really you?" Babe asked.

"Yeah sweetie it's me." Tad quickly climbed down the ladder behind Babe and ran to her, "What did he do to you?" He asked as he looked at all the blood.

"It's not mine, its Amanda's! He killed her Tad. He isn't right. He isn't stable! We need to get out of here!" Babe told him.

"Don't worry, we're going. I called for help, they will be here shortly." Tab almost had undone one of the leather restraints.

They heard the front door squeal open and Tad's head snapped towards the sound.

"Tad, go!" Babe cried quietly.

Tad looked down at her one last time and headed back up the ladder. Babe listened to him get farther and farther away and then turned her attention back to Paul who was just now walking in the door.

"I forgot the shovel." He said sheepishly and walked to a closet next to the kitchen and flung open the door.

Babe hoped Tad had hide successfully and tried to look beaten down so she wouldn't look like anything had happened. While Paul shuffled through the closet Babe worked at trying to free her hand from the restraints Tad had loosened for her. Paul then found what he was looking for and faced her. After glancing at her to make sure she was still there, he turned back and headed towards the door. Babe let out a silent sigh of relief.

But then Paul turned around and looked at her again, and squinted his eyes in order to see her more closely. His eyes opened wide and he dropped the shovel, making Babe jump. From upstairs, Tad watched the scene unfolding before him.

Paul ran up to Babe and grabbed at her wrist, "Who did this?" He yelled in her face.

Babe looked down and realized Tad had left her loosened strap.

"I… uh…" Babe stammered and then pulled her hand out and reached for the other strap.

Paul grabbed for her hand and squeezed it while trying to pin it down, making Babe shriek and her cut bleed even more.

Tad heard her scream and bounded down the later, and he pulled his gun on Paul.

"Let her go." Tad stated coldly.

Paul backed up and looked at Tad, "I should have known it would have been a Martin getting in my business. You still haven't learned to keep your nose out of things." Paul said.

Babe loosened her other strap and pulled it off, and then tried getting the duck tape off around her legs, "Tad, I need a knife."

Tad glanced around and saw one on the table behind Babe; he grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Do you need my help?" He turned his gaze off Paul.

Babe saw his fatal mistake and tried to warn him, but Paul pulled out his gun and fired, all while Babe screamed.

"You're welcome to stay now, too, Thaddeus." Paul laughed.

…..

Paul had tied Babe back up to the chair, and he left Tad lying on the floor. Tad had been shot in the arm and got hit in the leg. He was unconscious, or so they thought.

"Paul, you can't just leave him on the floor like that, he will bleed to death!" Babe told him.

"That is the point!" Paul yelled at her.

"Paul, please, please, just wrap up his wounds." Babe pleaded.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Paul grabbed some white cloth and ripped it in half, wrapping one around his leg and one around his arm. He did this painfully and messily, and Babe recoiled every time he pulled the cloth tight. Finally, he finished and he pulled Tad until his back rested again the wall.

"He needs to get to a hospital." Babe said, watching Tad.

"Shut up already, I took care of his wounds. What more do you want?" Paul said and washed his bloody hands.

"I wouldn't use the word care." Babe said not completely under her breath.

"What did you say?" Paul finished towel drying his hands and then walked up to her and grabbed her by her hair, "After everything I did for you? I did what you asked! I gave you a child! You should be thanking me, not yelling at me for giving you Bianca's child!"

Babe shrunk back into her chair after he released her hair, "Paul, what are you talking about?"

"You! You can't be happy that I gave you a child, A CHILD Babe!" Paul screamed at her.

Babe shut her eyes tightly, afraid that Paul had finally lost his grip on reality. When she opened them, Paul was staring at Tad. Babe looked over to him and saw he was awake.

"Tad, are you OK? Does it hurt?" Babe asked.

"Of course it hurts you idiot. I shot him." Paul said smugly.

Babe ignored him and saw Tad shake his head.

She looked around, knowing there had to be a way out of there, but when she saw Paul's face she knew he had other ideas for her then her leaving. She saw him grab the knife she had used to cut the duck tape and he smiled evilly. He advanced on her and she tried to sink farther into the chair, muttering, 'no.'


	27. Back to Bess

**Ch. 27**

**Back to Bess**

Paul turned the chair towards Tad, so he could see Babe. He placed the knife under her neck and applied pressure, making her close her eyes in pain.

"See what your nosiness did, Tad? If you would have just left everything alone, everything would have been fine! Babe and JR would be at home with Bess and no one would have been hurt."

"Paul, Bess wasn't there child. It was Bianca's. Babe and Bianca deserved their own children!" Tad grunted, trying to sit up more.

"No, no! Babe was happy with Bess, until she found out. Then she came after me and found me here." Paul said.

"No, you brought her here." Tad told him.

"Don't tell me something I know I didn't do! Babe came here to confront me about Bess, and now she has to stay here." Paul said, shaking his head.

"Paul, you don't mean that. I love Bess, I really do. I'm gonna go home and forget this ever happened." Babe tried to play along.

Paul pushed the knife into her neck a little harder, causing a few drips of blood to appear. Babe hissed into the air.

"No you won't. You'll call the cops and they'll try to arrest me. You can't keep a secret, we all know it!" Paul yelled into her ear, spittle flying everywhere.

"Why don't you let Babe go, and we can talk about this? If I tell Babe to not tell anyone, she won't. She knows to listen to me." Tad explained.

Paul took the knife away from Babe's throat but said, "Neither of you are going anywhere. You'll never see anything thing other then the insides of these walls because I'm gonna kill you in here." Paul said.

Babe started screaming and struggling, and Paul placed the knife back under her neck. He slid it down her neck, barely touching the surface but enough to make a cut and draw blood.

"What the hell are you doing, you sick bastard! Stop!" Tad yelled.

Paul then reached her collar bone and then looked at the now bloody knife.

"Now look what I did!" Paul giggled and walked to the sink to wash it off.

Tears were flowing down Babe's face as she held back her sobs. Tad watched in horror as Paul cleaned off the knife, talking to himself.

_How are we gonna get out of here_? Tad thought to himself.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of police sirens outside the warehouse.

"Oh thank God, of thank God!" Babe cried, a smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

Tad couldn't help himself, he smiled too. Paul looked up in fear and then ran to Babe, "No, they won't get me, not without a fight."

JR saw the police pulling up outside the building, and he pulled his car up behind theirs. He left his door open as he ran towards the building but a cop in his 40's grabbed him and stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"My wife and father are inside, left me pass!" JR said, stretching the truth a little.

"I'm sorry son, I can't. It's too dangerous." The older man explained.

JR struggled in his grip but the man wouldn't let go, finally JR asked, "What is happening in there?"

"We don't know so far, but we found a dead girl in the back. Looks like someone was going to burry her."

Jack Reynolds told JR, breaking some rules. He knew he had to tell this terrified man something. He knew that the truth wasn't the best but this man didn't deserve any bullshit. And he knew that this man was JR Chandler, and if he didn't tell him he would probably be cleaning out his office as soon as he arrived at work in the morning.

"A… a girl?" JR forced out.

"Yeah…" The Reynolds said, and hoped the woman wasn't JR's wife.

Derek Frye came up to JR and said, "No, it's not Babe. _Your wife_ is still inside. It's Amanda Dillon."

As Derek said that a stretcher came around one side of the building and was covered by a black tarp. JR, the officer and Derek watched it roll silently past, and it went into an ambulance and it took off, its sirens blazing.

"Sir, there is a window on the side of the building. We think we can get in the way!" A detective in his 20's came up and informed the cops beside JR.

"Good Beaudry, now get me inside." Derek ordered, and the detective nodded and jogged back over to the other cops and Derek walked to the police car.

"So they can get in now, my wife will be OK?" JR asked.

Reynolds glanced at JR, not sure what to say, not really sure of anything right now. Even if the cops got in, there was the risk of Cramer reacting badly and…

They watched the detective climb up the stairs and Derek Frye grabbed a microphone, "Paul Cramer! This is the PVPD. You're surrounded, so come out and let everyone go."

Inside, Paul heard chief Frye and Paul started undoing Babe's straps. Babe started kicking and hitting him after she got loose, but he grabbed her and yanked her up, placing his arm around her neck. She cried out in pain when his arm started rubbing against her wound, but he didn't seem to notice. He had his gun pointing towards the front door.

"Paul, just give it up. The police are here. If you let us go they will take it easy on you." Tad reasoned.

"No, they will try and put me in jail for shooting you and keeping Bianca's baby away from here." Paul said.

Babe was angry and in pain, yelled, "Yeah, and for killing Amanda Dillon in cold blood!"

"Babe you're not helping!" Tad said impatiently.

"Oh yeah, and there's that too." Paul said.

Babe started struggling against Paul again and so he placed the gun against her side and said, "Unless you stop I am gonna shoot you and then just take Tad hostage."

Babe stopped and looked straight ahead, hoping for once the PVPD could do their jobs and actually _save_ people.


	28. A big mistake

_AN: If any of you watch GH, yes this is the Jesse Beaudry from the show. I think he is really hot and I had to add him in. _

**Ch. 28**

**A big mistake**

Both Paul and Babe were unaware that Jesse Beaudry was sneaking into the building from the open window, but Tad wasn't. He saw Jesse and he smiled, it was time to get out of here.

Paul again heard Derek's warning, "Let everyone go and you won't get hurt!"

Paul scoffed, knowing that if he did he would be carted off to jail.

Jesse glanced down and saw Tad looking up at him, and he put a finger to his lips signaling for him to be quiet. Tad nodded. Jesse carefully stepped on the balcony, and around towards the stairs in the back. He reached the stairs and slowly started descending them.

Derek said through a microphone, "Babe Carey, Tad Martin, are you in there? Are you ok?"

Babe waited for a second and then screamed, "DEREK HE HAS A GUN! HE SHOT…" Paul covered Babe's mouth and she bit him.

He grunted in surprise and pushed her to the ground, and she started screaming. Tad knew she had made a mistake when she first opened her mouth the scream. Paul pulled out his gun and fired a shot.

Tad yelled her name as Paul laughed.

Outside, when JR heard he say Paul had a gun, he felt relief, anger, and fear rush into him at once and hit him like a brick. He was relived Babe was OK, but he was angry Paul had a gun and he was terrified of what he might do with that gun. He already shot Amanda, what is to stop him from now shooting Babe.

When JR heard Babe's scream a second time, he started running towards the building. He scream was so filled with fear… JR never wanted to hear anything like it again. When he heard Tad's worried yell and then a shot, he almost fell over. The cop JR had been talking to earlier, Reynolds, grabbed him and hauled him back.

"Babe! BABE ANSWER ME!" JR screamed, thrashing against Reynolds's grasp.

He almost succeeded in getting loose, but then more officers came up and grabbed him, barely even allowing him room to struggle. Why wouldn't they let him go? Didn't they understand that the woman he loved and the mother of this child was in that building, possibly hurt?

"JR, JR stop! Don't make this any worse!" Jack Reynolds yelled in his ear.

Derek picked up the microphone, "Babe, can you hear me? Answer me!"

There was no answer. Everyone stopped and was quiet, straining to hear her voice. For JR, time had stopped. Everything was going in slow motion. If Babe wasn't OK… if she didn't answer… he couldn't even think about it. He wouldn't imagine life without her. She had to be in his life, in her son's life. He couldn't have another mother leave her son like Dixie had. JR and little A couldn't make it without Babe. JR needed to see her smile in the morning and her smile right before he went to bed. He wanted to see her rock her son to sleep, and talk to him and feed him and see her laugh as she bathed him and he flung the bubbles everywhere. He wanted her to fight with Adam; it was always so entertaining when Babe and Adam went at it, and Krystal and JR cheering her on from the sidelines.

JR regretted every mean thing he ever did to her as he sat there, listening. Tears sprung to his eyes when he thought about everything he would miss if she… died. The laughter in her eyes when she knew Adam was too angry to say anything, or when Krystal developed a new nickname for JR's father. He loved how she was so ticklish. JR would never grow tired of walking into the kitchen in the morning and seeing her eat Little A's cereal right beside him in her pink fuzzy robe he had gotten her back when they were married. He knew that when they made it out of this, he was going to ask her to marry him again and they would be married as soon as possible.

"Babe!" Derek called again.

Inside Tad was fighting the urge to call out to Derek to tell him that Babe had been shot, and that it was very bad, but he couldn't blow Jesse's cover.

Now that Babe wasn't near Paul, Jesse pulled out his gun and yelled, "Drop the gun, damn it, and put your hands up! NOW I said!"

Paul spun around as soon as he heard the voice. He threw the gun to the side and grinned manically at Jesse.

"Can you move?" Jesse asked Tad, but Tad was already on his way to check on Babe.

Jesse advanced on Paul and grabbed for one of his hands, and grabbed his cuffs in his pocket, not noticing the wicked looking blade in Paul's waistband.

"How is she?" Jesse asked.

"Babe, Babe can you hear me? Oh god…" Tad cried looking at Babe's wound.

"What, what is it?" Jesse asked, loosening his grip on Paul's hand.

"Babe no, Damn it!" Tad yelled as the ground he kneeled upon was becoming red with blood.

Paul grabbed the knife in his pants and turned on Jesse, aiming the tip of the knife straight at his heart.


	29. Reminiscing

**Ch. 29**

**Reminiscing**

Babe heard Tad's frantic calling, but she couldn't answer. She tried to open her mouth but no words could come out. Black spots danced in the edges of her vision. Everything was getting blurry. Her arms and legs seemed glued to where they were, she couldn't even lift them an inch off the ground. She felt a sharp pain somewhere in her shoulder but she couldn't pinpoint where the pain was coming from exactly.

While she lay on the ground, she felt something warm, sticky and wet cover the ground beneath her and she wondered what it was. When the smell of copper reached her nose she knew. Blood, and it was most likely hers. All she remembered was Paul aiming the gun at her and it going off. Now her hearing went in and out, and she thought she heard something that sounded like two men struggling, and Tad calling out to someone outside, but her hearing faded out again and she couldn't hear anything anymore except for her own thoughts.

Babe remembered her life and the people that made the most impact in it; JR, Little A, Krystal, Jamie, David.

_David had only been in her life for about a year, but she really did love him. Even though she told him to leave her alone every chance she got, it didn't mean she didn't love him. He was there for her when she needed him, and she would always be thankful to him for that. And even though he messed in her life and tended to ruin her plans, he was only doing what he thought was best for her. Babe was proud to say David was her Dad. He was the ideal Dad for anyone; he gave up his career for Babe because he loved her so much. He was a brilliant doctor, but his job was nothing when compared to Babe. She would miss her father so very much._

_Babe thought of Jamie and of the risks he took to ensure that her and her son would be together. He left his family behind in Pine Valley, skipped college, left all his friends, and betrayed his brother for Babe. He kept Babe strong when the went down to New Orleans to keep little A away from JR. Back then, her son was Baby James, being named after Jamie. Babe had loved Jamie for what had done for her and little Adam, and she hoped that maybe after her death Jamie and JR could become brothers again. _

_She thought of her mama and everything they had been through together. They had faced hunger and poverty, and they always ended up on top, usually thanks to some rich man 'lending' something expense of theirs to them. They could take on the world then, and they still could. They took on two Chandlers and tamed them both. They faced the wrath of most of Pine Valley when Babe and Krystal had kept Miranda from Bianca. Erica Kane, Kendall Hart, Greenlee Lavery and her husband had only been some of the people they dealt with, and it wasn't pretty. But because of her mama, Babe was able to try and make amends for what she did to Bianca, and draw the strength to go and get her son back, no matter what the costs. Babe felt the tears roll out of the corners of her eyes when she realized she would never see her mother again. She knew that when she was gone though, Krystal would be there for little A and remind him everyday of his mother, and she would never let little A forget Babe. _

_Little Adam was the most important person in Babe's life, coming before all others. No one could make her feel like he did. She loved the look of wonder on his face as he explored things for the first time, and she loved it how after he fell, he got right back up. Her heart ached with a terrible pain as it dawned on her she would never see him grow up. She would never be at his wedding, or kiss his scraped little knees when he first learned how to ride a bike. She wouldn't live to see his 5th birthday, his 16th, or his 30th. He would spend all those birthdays without her, not knowing how much she loved him and how much she cherished each little finger, each little toe. She longed to be at home, standing above his crib, watching him dream. She loved the smiles that spread across his face as his mind wandered through different scenes, or maybe even when he seen her face. She knew now that even though she wouldn't be there, JR would. She hated to leave her son, but she didn't have a choice._

Babe's vision darkened and she felt so very cold. She wanted to ask for a blanket or a coat, but she didn't know who to ask. She felt so alone. She wanted JR to be there, and to just hold her while she took her last breaths.

_JR, oh JR. Her lover and her best friend. He was the one who had made her laugh and then cry a few minutes later. She selfishly wished that only for a moment, she wasn't so alone, but that JR was with her. She wanted his warmth to surround her, and make her feel safe and wanted. But she knew he was where he needed to be, with their son. She thanked God that JR would be there for little A, no matter what. She was so happy for the precious moments she had got to spend with JR in the past couple weeks. She was able to leave with those memories, and those of her son. She hoped JR would be OK, and that he would be able to move on. And when he did, she hoped he would find… find someone else who would be a great wife to him… and a great mother to little A. God, How was she supposed to let go of the love of her life? _

_Babe felt like half her heart was being ripped out as she felt her last gasps leave her body. This was it, she was leaving. She was leaving JR and her son behind, her mama and her father. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye, and that's what really hurt. She wished they knew how much she loved them. And she did so very much. They were her world. She would do anything for them. She just hoped they would be OK._

Babe felt the last breath of air enter her body, and then be released. Her heart slowed, and then stopped. Her eyes opened for the last time, and then shut.

_Goodbye._


	30. Heartbeat

**Ch. 30**

**Heartbeat**

"Oh my God, Babe no. Don't stop breathing!" Tad yelled, placing his ear over her stopped heart.

Jesse had gotten the knife away from Paul after much struggling. He tossed it aside, and then aimed a fist for the corner of Paul's jaw. It hit, and Paul went down. Bad move, since he landed right next to the knife. Jesse grunted and jumped on top of Paul, wrestling for the knife. He grabbed in, and he heard a gasp from Paul as it entered his stomach. Jesse jumped up and stepped back with the bloody knife in his hand, looking at the whole that was now in the middle of Paul's stomach. He threw the knife towards the back wall and called for help.

"Derek, Reynolds, get us some help NOW!" Jesse yelled, running to Babe to inspect her wound.

There was a small entrance hole in her shoulder.

"I think it went straight through." Jesse told Tad.

"She isn't breathing and her heart isn't beating!" Tad cried.

"We need help NOW!" Jesse yelled again, and this time the cops succeeded in opening the door and paramedics with stretchers came through and ran up next to Babe.

"How bad?" Paramedic #1 asked, while Paramedic #2 kneeled next to her.

"Gun shot wound, upper chest. She isn't breathing. We need to start CPR!" he said.

JR rushed in and saw Babe lying in a bloody heap on the floor, "Oh my God!" He cried, and Jesse walked up to him and held him back and they watched the paramedics perform CPR.

"Still don't have a heartbeat!" Paramedic #1 said, and tried again.

Tad was made to sit on a stretcher, but he wouldn't leave until he knew Babe was breathing again. Everyone stood there and watched the paramedics try to revive Babe. JR felt the warm salty tears flow down his face.

"We got a heartbeat! Let's get her on a stretcher." Paramedic #2 said and she was lifted onto a stretcher and pushed to an ambulance.

JR glanced and Tad but Tad shook his head, "I'm fine, now GO!" he ordered.

Outside, Jamie had pulled up and got out when he saw Babe covered in blood being pushed on a stretcher.

"Oh God!" He yelled, running up to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"Get out of our way or she isn't going to make it!" One of the paramedics yelled at him.

Jamie stepped back and was stopped from arguing by JR who ran up to them as they lifted her into an ambulance, "I'm coming with you." JR demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Paramedic #1 said.

"You dot understand!" JR started but was interrupted.

"You can meet us there, but for now let us work!" Paramedic #2 said.

"Come on JR, I'll take you there." He pulled JR back as the paramedics shut the door, blocking JR's view of Babe.

"Jamie…" JR started but Jamie pulled him to his car.

"We gotta go." Jamie jumped in his car, and JR followed suit. They headed off to the hospital right behind Babe's ambulance.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"Paul shot her in the chest… her heart stopped beating in there Jamie!" JR cried.

"But she is breathing now JR, Babe is strong, she can make it." Jamie tried to calm JR.

"Just hurry up, I have to be there for Babe." JR ordered, and Jamie nodded, pressing on the gas.

"Where is my Dad, is he OK?" Jamie asked.

"From what I saw. He has a couple bloody bandages on, but he was fine enough to tell me to stay with Babe." JR informed him.

"And Paul?" Jamie wondered.

"I saw him in the corner… I think he's dead." JR said coldly.

"Good." Jamie clenched his teeth.

"Jamie, Amanda's dead." JR said, looking at Jamie.

JR knew Jamie was the closet with Amanda, probably even since childhood. Even after all the crap Amanda pulled, Jamie would still be hurt by her death.

Jamie breathed in heavily and gripped the steering wheel tighter, speeding up even more. JR watched the mixture of emotions on his face, but then turned his eyes to the road wondering how Babe was fairing, not knowing it wasn't going well for her.


	31. Here for the one we loved

**Ch. 31**

**Here for the one we loved**

It was a rainy day outside, and the sun hide behind the clouds that hung too low, so low that it seemed like you could almost touch them. The cloudy day reflected everybody's somber mood. Umbrella's covered heads from the downpour threatening to drown the whole city. Not many people surrounded the brown casket and the Priest as he talked about Babe and how she lived her life. JR, Krystal, David, Jamie, Tad, Adam, Winifred, Little A, Josh Madden and a few others were in attendance of Babe Carey's funeral.

Winifred stood closer to the back holding a sleeping baby boy, holding an umbrella with her other hand. Josh stood a little closer up, but not within the circle of Babe's closest friends and family. Tad and Jamie both held umbrellas over their heads, while David held one over a shaking Krystal who was leaning on him for support. She could barely stand, and any minute the ground would fall out beneath her and she would fall and never get up. She was trying not to cry, but her body was shaking severely from the effort. She could barely breathe as she stared at the casket occupying her daughter's body.

JR had no umbrella, just a soaking wet coat. He stood away from everyone else, but closer to the casket than anyone. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and his feet sunk into the ground as he stood there, listening to the Priest. He didn't try to push the hair out of his face or try and lift his feet from the sodden ground; he just stood there and felt the rain mix with the tears on his face. He couldn't help but being angry at the Priest. He didn't know who Babe was, or why everyone around her loved her so much.

The whole world was gray, because Babe was now not in it. JR didn't know if the color would ever return. He couldn't look at the people around him for the fear of seeing the looks on their faces. Despair, worry, loss. All reminders of the woman that now wouldn't take another breath, or smile again, or brush her hair and drink orange juice.

JR lost track of time while thinking about Babe, and every single memory that contained her. From the minute he laid eyes on her, to their baby being born, to their wedding, to her sleeping soundlessly in her bed… and finally until her death in the hospital only minutes after they had arrived.

The Priest raised his hands and made the sign of the cross over Babe's casket, and it was slowly lowered into the ground. He then heard Krystal's heart wrenching sobs that had been held in during the whole service being let loose. He couldn't help himself either, and started to cry. His whole body shook with the power of his sobs. He fell to the ground on his knees and looked up at the sky, trying not to think about how Babe was being lowered into the dark cold ground, never to be seen again.

Adam made a motion to walk to JR, but Tad beat him and walked up to JR and kneeled down right next to him, grabbing him and pulling him close.

"She's gone, she's gone!" JR wailed, grasping onto Tad.

"I know…" Tad said quietly, rocking with JR back and forth.

By that time Winifred had already taken Little A back to the car and was driving back home. She could stand there anymore, and watch JR lose it. She was going to let him hold Little A, maybe to get some comfort, but when she had looked at him she knew he was in no condition to hold his son. His eyes were broken; they held no joy or laughter like they did when Babe was around. His face had twisted in pain and she knew that was when she had to leave. She had to leave before she also started crying.

Jamie felt his own tears fall and the most unlikely person was there to comfort him, Adam. Jamie felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back, seeing Adam. He was watching his son break down and wasn't looking at Jamie, but Jamie knew Adam was trying to help, even if it was only by a comforting hand.

Krystal was leaning against David, still crying but not as hard, and she and David both watched JR. They didn't know his love for Babe went so deep. His breakdown was proof of the love her felt for her.

JR sat on the ground and cried into Tad's coat. He cried for the woman who he loved, the most important woman in his life, and he cried for the child that he had lost.

Babe watched from the trees. Her family was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was dead, and she was here as a ghost. She slowly walked… if you could call it that, towards her family in the graveyard. She stood behind the Priest, and her heart ached for JR. She didn't know he would have been this hurt when she left.

While she watched JR, the Priest had turned around and walked right through her. It felt like a shockwave passing through her body.

"Ow, that didn't feel that good." Babe said, placing a hand over her chest.

Josh had turned around and was walking towards Babe, and when he walked right through her she felt another shock.

…..

"1, 2, 3 Clear!" was said before Babe was shocked in the emergency room.

She was lying on bloody sheets in the hospital, with doctors swarming around her, trying to revive her. JR, Jamie, and an injured Tad waited outside for news of Babe.

"Still a flat line, again!" A female nurse shouted, and spread the gel over again, "Clear!"

Babe's body flew into the air because of the shock that entered her body. Her lungs filled with air and her heart started pumping again.

"We got a pulse!" A male doctor shouted.

"Its about time, you got some strength in ya, Babe Carey." The female nurse said, and nodded, letting the doctors finish their work which was not yet completed.

…..

The nurse walked outside the room and immediately was almost run over by JR and Jamie. Tad couldn't run because of his injuries.

"How is she?" JR asked.

"What's going on?" Jamie followed JR's question with his own.

The nurse held up her hands, "She's fine. She flat lined for a minute and it didn't look good, but she came back to us. She was fighting awful hard to get back." The nurse said, and JR smiled.

"Now she's not out of the woods yet, but if she keeps fighting like she has, she's going to be fine." The nurse told them her happy news and then walked up to Tad, "Why aren't you in your room?" She asked.

"They made me do it!" Tad pointed his finger at JR and Jamie, and they both rolled their eyes.

"Come on, time to go back." The nurse said, and helped Tad up and helped him back to his hospital room.

JR leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. She was safe, Babe was safe and soon she would be back in his arms.


	32. Visitors

**Ch. 32**

**Visitors**

JR walked into Babe's hospital room, and the tears instantly sprung to his eyes as soon as he saw the love of his life. She was pale, and she looked so small and delicate lying on her bed. Her shoulder was wrapped in bandages along with a part of her neck. She had breathing tubes up her noses and her wrists were red and swollen.

JR shut the door quietly and walked to her bed, sitting next to her bed.

"You need to stop coming here so much. This is becoming like a second home for us. One with really, really bad food." JR said to an unconscious Babe.

Babe didn't respond, and her chest continued moved up and down. JR watched her breathe, and wasn't as thankful for anything else in his life as he was for her chest just rising and falling. He remembered her heart had stopped beating. Her laying on the ground, in her own blood, the lifeless look on her face…

JR shook his head, trying to forget that memory, but he knew he never would. That memory would plague his dreams and turn them into nightmares for years to come.

JR was startled when he felt a hand rest over his.

"Babe, oh honey." He said, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"Hi…" Babe's voice was scratchy, and it hurt for her to talk.

"You've been out of it for a while, that's why it's hard to talk." JR explained for her.

"H-how long?" Babe asked weakly.

"You've been going in and out for about two weeks now." JR said, getting nearer to the bed so he could be closer to her, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Paul took me h-hostage. He took me to a warehouse. Tad was there. Tad… how's T-tad? I remember he was shot trying to save me."

"Tad's fine. He had to have surgery like you did, but he's fine. He's getting released soon." JR said and Babe smiled.

"And what about Paul?" She asked, frowning.

JR sighed, "After he… he shot you he tried to attack a detective with a knife. They struggled, and Paul got it stuck in his stomach." JR enlightened her.

"Is he dead?" Babe asked, and JR nodded.

"JR, he was trying to take our son. He and Amanda were planning on raising our son. That's why I went with him, so he would leave our son alone. JR…" Babe paused.

"What sweetie?" He asked, brushing hair out of her face.

"I'm pregnant. Paul switched the results. Oh my god… the baby!" Babe panicked.

"Shh, it's OK. The baby is fine. You both scared us a little, but you're both healthy. All the doctors said is you have to take it easy during you're pregnancy now." JR grinned.

"JR… we're pregnant." Babe grinned in spite of her pain.

JR smiled back at her and leaned in and lightly planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Now all we have to do is tell Little A that he is going to have a brother or a little sister." JR said.

"And we have to tell our families." Babe pointed out.

JR's smile faded a little, "Let's wait a little for that one."

"OK," Babe laughed gently.

JR's smile faltered. Babe noticed this and grabbed his hand a little tighter.

"What's wrong?" Babe asked.

"Babe… I almost lost you. That bastard, he almost took you away from me. He strapped you to a chair and terrorized you." JR looked down, away from her face, "He shot you and Tad, and killed Amanda. Babe, I swore I would protect you, and I didn't. I'm so, so sorry." JR finished, looking back up with her with tears about to fall from his eyes.

Babe reached over and ignoring the sharp pain in her shoulder and neck, put her hand on both sides of his face, "Don't you do that. Don't you dare blame yourself. JR, you couldn't have stopped that psycho any better than anyone else could have. You did the best thing for me when you kept our son safe. The whole time I was there, I didn't care about me. All I wanted to do was to make sure the two men in my life were OK."

Babe said and smiled at him, trying to reassure him. JR still didn't look too convinced.

"JR, you kept me alive. Did you know that? You were the one who brought me back. I fought because of you. I was ready to let go. I was in so much pain, I could barely stand it, and I just wanted it over with. I had this strange dream, one where I had died and I was being buried. Then I saw your face, and I heard you're voice, and saw your pain. It led me back. I couldn't leave you like that, nor could I leave our son. JR, you did protect me, and even more than that you saved my life." Babe finished.

JR wiped the tears from his face and kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

"I love you so much Babe, so much." He said, and then laid his head on her uninjured shoulder.

"I love you too." Babe said, closing her eyes and welcoming sleep.


	33. Welcome home!

AN: Sorry i havent written in a while! Christmas has had me soo busy. I think this might be the only story I put up tonight unless I have a change in plans. Other than that, I'll probably post more tomorrow! -Danielle

**Ch. 33**

**Welcome home!**

"I think you should have stayed in the hospital a little longer. Are you sure you're OK?" JR asked Babe.

JR was pushing Babe's wheelchair towards the Chandler mansion door. She had been released after weeks in the hospital. All that were left of her time with Paul Cramer in the warehouse were a couple stitches and scars, and lots of bad memories.

"No way am I going back there for a long time. Well, at least for about 7-8 months. I cannot take anymore of their lethal food. Besides, I needed to see my son." Babe smiled.

"Well, if you say so. If you start feeling bad or anything, just tell me." JR said.

"I'm fine. I didn't even need to be pushed in a wheelchair. I can walk, ya know." Babe said, sighing.

"Yeah, but why walk when you can ride?" JR asked, and Babe chuckled.

JR opened the door and pushed her inside, and let her sit there for a minute while he shut the door. Babe took in her surroundings, and smiled. She was home. She used to think this place was cold and unfriendly, but now it never looked more welcoming.

JR started pushing Babe towards the living room doors, "JR, where are we going?" Babe asked. "Can't I just go upstairs? I'm a little tired."

"Listen, you're parents are in the living room. They wanted to see you." JR told her.

"OK, but let's make it quick. I haven't been able to really say hello yet." Babe smiled seductively.

"Well if you put it that way, screw this." JR said, pushing her away from the doors.

"JR!" Babe laughed.

"I'm just kidding, but we will get to that later." JR said, and Babe nodded.

He pushed open the living room doors and Babe's jaw dropped.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding spaces in the living room and yelled.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Babe squealed, excited.

Krystal, David, Jamie, Tad, Adam, Winifred, Josh Madden, and half of the other staff was there with party hats on and a big cake was sitting on the coffee table in between them. There were balloons and streamers hanging everywhere.

"Welcome home, Baby doll!" Krystal said, coming up and kissing her cheek and then pulling her into a big hug.

"Thanks mama, it's good to be home." Babe smiled, looking around.

"You guys did all this?" Babe asked.

"Yeah, we did." JR said, pushing her farther into the room.

David came up and kissed Babe on the forehead and kneeled down in front of her, "I'm so glad you're back. I love you, Babe."

"I love you too, Dad." Babe smiled as she saw the look on David's face.

David stood up, grinning, and Tad walked up to her and kissed her head.

"You had to take all the spotlight away from me, didn't you?" Babe laughed and Tad continued, "I got shot saving you, I should have got the welcome home party. But no, you decided that you wanted a party and had to get shot too." Tad said, pretending to be angry.

"I love parties." Babe said.

"I'm glad you're ok, sweetheart." Tad became serious.

Babe smiled up at him, "Thank you Tad, for everything."

Tad nodded, and then Jamie came up.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. Listen Jamie, I'm sorry about Amanda. At the end, she tried to help me. That's why she got shot." Babe told him.

Jamie nodded, "I knew there was good in her. It was just buried a little deep. I knew you would be OK." Jamie said.

Babe nodded, "For a while there, I wasn't sure. Thanks for coming, Jamie."

He nodded and squeezed her hand.

Josh Madden came up and placed a hand on her uninjured shoulder, "Man, just when I thought you couldn't be any braver than when you got back with JR," JR frowned at Josh, "You go and face off with a psycho."

"What can I say? I live on the edge." Babe said sarcastically, and Josh laughed.

"Babe, I think someone else is here to see you." JR said, and Babe looked up at him quizzically.

Winifred then walked up with little A in her arms, and she carefully handed him to Babe.

"Oh honey, mama missed you so much." Babe said holding him close.

He had only been to visit Babe a few times in the hospital because both JR and Babe decided it would be better that way.

"He missed you too, didn't he?" JR said, kneeling next to him.

Everyone around watched Babe and JR have a moment with there son, and they had never seen anything so perfect in their life. Even Jamie knew that this was the way it was always meant to be, all he did was slow down their destiny for a while.

"You know what little A, me and mommy have some news for you." JR said, touching Little A's nose.

"News, what news?" Adam asked.

Babe looked at JR uncertainly, and he nodded.

"Let's tell him, all of them." JR said, and Babe smiled.

"Honey, you're gonna have a little brother or sister." Babe smiled.

"Brodda?" Little A asked.

Both JR and Babe laughed, and JR answered, "Maybe."

"Or a little sister." Babe said and then glanced at everyone standing around them.

Everyone stood in shock, and then Krystal found her voice, "Oh my god, Baby doll!" Krystal turned to David, "We are gonna be grandparents, again!" She shrieked and jumped into his arms.

David smiled and hugged her.

"Another grandson?" Adam asked, smiling slightly.

"Or maybe they'll add a granddaughter to the family tree." Tad said, walking up next to Adam.

Jamie and Josh both stood back, watching everyone's happy reactions. They both turned to each other and shrugged.

"Congrats, Babe, and JR." Josh said, "But I have to head off. Erica doesn't know I'm here and if she finds out..." Josh trailed off.

"I know, don't worry about it. Thanks for showing up." Babe said, and Josh hugged her and then turned to JR.

"You'll make a great father. Now take care of them." Josh said, and JR nodded and watched Josh walk out.

"So now I'm gonna have two of your kids to spoil." Jamie said, and walked up to JR and patted him on the back.

"If anyone's doing any spoiling around here, it'll be me... with Adam's money." Krystal smiled and Adam grunted.

JR laughed and placed his hand on Babe's stomach, "You here that? You are gonna be one lucky kid." JR smiled.


	34. Dinner with Family

**Ch. 34**

**Dinner with family**

It was a few weeks later, and Babe was getting ready up in her room. She had on a knee length white sun dress, with spaghetti straps and it ruffling out at the bottom. She was already showing.

She grabbed her white high heels and the silver jewelry JR had bought her for a welcome home gift. Babe had her long blonde hair down, and curled softly. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She called out.

"It's me." JR said, and opened the door.

Babe smiled when she saw him. "How do I look?" She asked, twirling around.

JR stood in khaki pants and a long sleeved white button up shirt, "Absolutely amazing. I feel underdressed." JR came up and pulled her into a kiss.

"You look good too." Babe said, looking him up and down.

"Well, mostly everybody is here, and Little A is over at Kendall's house." JR told her.

"Was she OK with that?" Babe asked.

"Yeah, she has to get some experience before her child comes. Besides, Zach is there with her."

"Yeah, that makes me feel better. He has such a stellar track record with kids." Babe said.

"Well, he is going to raise Kendall and Ryan's baby with her, so he needs to learn how to take care of a child, too."

"Yeah... well let's get downstairs." Babe said, and she placed her arm inside of JR's and they walked downstairs.

Krystal and David, Jamie and Tad, and Adam were all out on the deck, which now had a big round table instead of the couches it usually contained.

"Well, are you guys ready to eat now?" Babe asked, and walked over to where everyone was sitting.

JR started following her but Adam stopped her, "JR, why are all these people here? We can't stand most of them."

"_You_ can't stand most of them. But you better get used to it because they'll be here a lot, especially once the baby is born." JR told her father and then took his seat next to Babe.

A couple servants came out and placed different dishes on the table, letting everyone pick and choose what they want. After they had finished dinner, they brought out dessert. Krystal then excused herself from the table and Tad followed her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Tad asked Krystal, once they were inside.

"Me, I'm really good." She responded.

"It can't be fun living in this house dealing with Adam day after day." Tad pointed out.

"No, its not always fun but I'm not here for that. I'm here for my daughter and my grandchild, soon to be grandkids." She smiled.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing how after everything JR and Babe found their way back to each other, and now they are having another kid?" Tad asked.

"It really is. A few months ago I would've laughed in your face if you told me Babe and JR would be livin under the same roof, let alone in the same bed. But that's the power of love, I guess."

Tad nodded, "You know I still care about you, right?" He asked.

Krystal nodded, "I know, and I do too. But friends are all we can be."

"Why?" Tad asked.

"Because you'll always love Dixie, and right now you're feelin' lonely because you lost the woman who you loved and thought was Dixie. But I can't take Dixie's place, and I know you don't want me too. You may care, but I know that if anythin' else happened between us, you'd regret it in the long run."

Krystal smiled, and walked back out to the party and left Tad standing there, thinking about what she had said. Krystal sat in her seat next to Adam, who was staring at the food.

"Not having fun, sweet cheeks?" Krystal asked Adam.

"Having to have my dinner with you people? No, I'm not." Adam grumbled.

"There is always a party pooper." Krystal sighed.

"Well if I'm such a party pooper, then why was I invited?" Adam asked, raising his voice so they could all here.

"You're here because believe it or not, I wanted you to be." JR said, standing up, "You're all here because I wanted you to be here for this."

"For what, JR?" Jamie asked.

"This." JR turned to Babe and kneeled in front of her, reaching into his pocket.


	35. Proposal

**Ch. 35**

**Proposal**

Babe gasped when she saw JR pull out a black box and open it. Inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a platinum band with a Princess cut diamond in the center with two smaller princess cut diamonds surrounding it.

"Oh JR..." Babe breathed, taking her eyes off the diamond and looking at his smiling face.

"Babe Carey, will you marry me, again?" JR asked.

"JR, yes, yes, yes!" Babe laughed and JR stood up, picking her up and spinning her around.

JR set Babe back on the ground and placed the engagement ring on her finger, and then kissed her. The whole family watched them, speechless.

Babe then looked over at her mom and grinned, "Mama!" Babe cried, and ran up to her and hugged her.

"Lem'me see that ring!" Krystal saw the ring and gasped, "JR, you sure know the way to get a girl to marry you!"

JR smiled, and Tad came up and pulled him into a manly hug. "Congratulations JR."

JR smiled, "Thank you."

Adam then came up to JR but Tad stopped him before he even said anything, "If you're not going to congratulate him, leave."

Adam clenched his teeth, and then walked inside. JR watched his father leave, and then sighed. Jamie then walked up to him.

"Congrats man, you're getting married and having a kid." Jamie said smiling, "Its gotta be good to be you right now."

"It is," JR said while he and Jamie watched Babe talk to Krystal and David, "It really is."

Babe walked up to Tad and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're happy Babe."

"I thought I never would be, after all that I've done, but I must have some fans up there." Babe said, glancing up towards the sky.

"You must have." Tad said, kissing her on the head and then walking back over to talk to JR, Krystal and David.

"JR, I'm so glad you and Babe are getting married! Now Little A and the kid you are about to have will finally have both parents." Krystal said to JR.

David said, "And I know you'll take _very good_ care of my daughter." David warned, "Because if you don't, one of my more lethal concoctions may end up in your morning breakfast."

JR raised his eyebrows and Krystal said, "David shush, don't ruin this great night. JR and Babe learned their lessons. From now on its smooth sailing."

"I wouldn't say smooth, but it won't be as rocky as the first time." Tad said walking up to the group.

Jamie walked up to Babe, "I'm happy for you Babe. I want you to know that. You are finally getting what you deserve. You're son, another child on the way, and the man you truly love."

"Thank you Jamie. It means so much to me that you're here and you're happy for us."

"Well, to be honest it's not easy, but I know you and JR belong together. And that is all that matters."

Babe smiled and hugged him.

JR then walked up to them and placed an arm around his fiancée, "Jamie, I have something to ask you."

By then the rest of the group had assembled around them and was listening in.

"Yeah JR?" Jamie asked, unsure of what was going on.

"Will you be my best man? I'll understand if you don't want to because of the circumstances..." JR started but Jamie cut him off.

"JR, of course I will be. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jamie answered him.

Both JR and Babe grinned, and then JR turned to Tad.

"And I have something to ask you too. I know this didn't work out so well the first time, so I thought we would maybe give it another go. Our child needs a godfather, and you seem to fit the bill perfectly. Will you be the godfather to our child?" JR asked, and Tad broke out into a wide grin.

"You know I will." Tad said, and JR pulled him into a hug.

When JR stepped back by Babe, she turned to her mom.

"And mama, I know how much you love this child already and it just wouldn't be right if we didn't ask you to be a godmother." Babe said.

"Oh baby doll, I would love to be this child's godmother." Krystal cried and hugged Babe.

By then Adam had walked back outside and was standing awkwardly by the door. When they all noticed he was standing there, he came forward to Babe and JR.

"Yes Dad?" JR asked, holding onto Babe's hand.

"I know I'll never like this... marriage, but I know I'll have to accept it for my grandchild's sake." Adam said.

"Well, I think that's the best congratulations we are even gonna get out of you're father." Babe told JR, and then said to Adam, "Thank you Adam, or should I say dad?" Babe smiled.

Adam frowned and then stomped back inside.

Babe and JR had seen everybody off except for Adam and Krystal who had already retired to bed. JR and Babe walked up to their room hand in hand and got ready for bed.

"JR, I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Babe said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Well, lucky for you, you'll never have to find out because now that we're getting married, I won't be going anywhere. I'll be stuck to you like glue." JR told her.

"Sounds good." Babe smiled and he unzipped her dress, taking it off.

Babe and JR's mouths met. They stumbled back onto the bed and continued kissing. JR stopped long enough to look at her growing belly. He smiled and then Babe and JR spent the whole night making love.


	36. Two times the fun!

**Ch. 36**

**Two times the fun!**

"Come on Babe, let's breathe. You remember you breathing lessons right? In and out, in and out." JR tried to calm Babe as Krystal sped them to the hospital.

"JR, I'm about to... to have a baby come out of my... body and all I can focus... on is the pain it will cause. I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BREATHING LESSONS!" Babe yelled at JR.

"Come on Baby doll, just breathe." Krystal said from the front seat, speeding through a red light.

Babe breathed in and out and then cried out in pain.

"Can't you go any faster, Krystal?" JR asked, glancing at Krystal.

"JR, I've already run two red lights and four stop signs and I'm already goin' 70 miles an hour on a 35 mile an hour road. I'm goin' as fast as I can!" Krystal also yelled at JR.

JR turned and focused back on Babe, "Don't worry, we are almost there."

Babe screamed out again in pain and dug her nails into JR's skin, making him also yell out in pain.

"Come on Babe, one more time. We're almost there." The doctor told Babe.

"Did you hear him baby, he said only one more push." JR said to Babe, who was soaked with sweat from all the effort.

"He said that the last time... OW GOD IT HURTS!" Babe screamed, holding onto JR's arm.

JR tried to shake off Babe's grip because it was cutting off his circulation.

"Here it comes..." The doctor said and moments later they heard a baby crying.

Babe and JR had chosen to wait to find out the sex of their baby, so waiting for them to find out was killing them.

"Oh my god..." Babe said, straining to catch a glimpse of her son or daughter.

JR stood up straighter and watched the nurse's clean up the baby.

"Is everything OK?" JR asked.

"Of course it is. Here is you're healthy baby girl." The Doctor said, handing the baby over to JR.

"Babe, she is so beautiful." JR said, gazing at their daughter, "Hi Abbigail, it's you daddy. And there's your mommy." JR said.

Both he and Babe had settled on the name Abbigail, Abby for short, for their daughter if they had one.

Babe smiled as she watched her soon-to-be husband hold their daughter, and then her face twisted in pain.

"Oh God, oh it hurts!" Babe cried out.

"Babe, Babe what's wrong?" JR asked as Babe screamed out in pain, and then he looked at the doctor, "What's happening?" JR asked, terrified.

"I need some help!" The Doctor yelled out, and two nurses came running.

"Shh Babe, calm down, it's OK." JR said, trying his best to soothe her while holding their baby girl.

"Tell me what's going on!" JR demanded as Babe cried out again in pain.

"OH MY GOD!" Babe screamed louder than anytime before, and then the Doctor smiled and they heard another baby's crying.

JR almost dropped the baby he was holding as he seen the other baby the doctor was cleaning up.

"Oh my god, we have... t-twins?" JR stuttered.

"You have fraternal twins." The Doctor grinned and handed the baby to Babe, "Here's your baby boy."

"Oh my god JR, look, look what we did." Babe said while holding her tiny boy, "Hi Jacob. We waited so long to see you."

The Doctors and nurses stood back and watched the happy couple hold their two children and talk to them. The doctor hated to interrupt them.

"Listen, why don't we let mommy and the babies have some sleep?" The doctor said to JR, and JR slowly nodded, "Besides, I'm sure you're family is dying to know about your two children."

The nurses took both of the children down to finish getting cleaned up and JR stayed with Babe for a little while longer.

"Oh Babe, everything is so perfect, they are so perfect." JR said, while kissing Babe on the head.

"Yes they are. Can you believe it? Twins." Babe said.

"I'm so proud of you." JR told her, "You toughed through two child births."

Babe laughed softly, "Yes, and we won't be doing that for a while. Especially now that we have three kids, two of them being newborns." Babe yawned.

"Listen, I'm going to tell everyone. Get some rest OK?" JR said, and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Babe smiled and fell off to sleep immediately.

JR walked out of her hospital room and down to the waiting room where Adam, Krystal, David, Tad, Jamie, and Kendall waited.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?" JR asked, surprised.

"Well, you think I would miss the birth of my best friend's child?" Kendall asked.

"Not child..." JR said.

"What do you mean?" Tad asked, confused.

"Children, we had twins!" JR shouted gleefully, and Krystal ran up and hugged him.

"Oh my God, twins?" Krystal asked.

JR nodded and Krystal let go of him and JR received a hug from Tad, and then Krystal asked, "Identical?"

"Fraternal. Jacob Ryan and Abbigail Lynn." JR told them.

"Wow, I can't believe you had twins. You're hands are gonna be full." Jamie said, giving him and hug.

"I know, and I can't wait." JR smiled.

"Why didn't you name the boy Adam? It's tradition." Adam said.

"Oh Adam, you have three kids under your roof with that name, you don't need anymore with that name!" Krystal said to him.

Kendall walked up and hugged JR, "I am gonna have fun spoiling those two."

"Listen, I wanted to thank you. I know you don't like Babe after everything that happened, but I'm glad you decided to come." JR said to her.

"You're right, I don't really like Babe, but I'm not gonna punish those sweet kids for her mistakes. Besides, Bianca was the one who actually told me to come."

JR raised his eyebrows and Kendall nodded, and then said, "Well listen, I need to get home. I left Nikolas with Zach, and I miss him already." Kendall said of her 4 week old child. "I'll stop and see Jake and Abby on my way out."

JR smiled and hugged and thanked Kendall once again, and then she walked away.


	37. Preparing

**AN:** I added Liz Webber-Spencer and Lucky Spencer from General Hospital because I love those two characters and Babe needed some friends, so they are it. Babe met Liz because their sons (Little A and Cameron) play together and so they became best friends. So they are almost like sisters and JR and Lucky are pretty close, too. Kind of like Liz/Lucky and Nik/Emily on GH, except Babe/JR are taking Nik and Em's spot. OK, I think I confused you enough. :) On with the story! -Danielle

**Ch. 37**

**Preparing**

Babe sat looking in her mirror, putting on the last coat of mascara. She looked back and smiled at her reflection. She hadn't been able to stop grinning.

It was her wedding day.

Babe stood up, and went to look in the full length mirror. Her white dress was a satin ball gown. The skirt was full and fluffy, and had metallic flowers sewn into the bottom of the skirt. It was longer in the back. The bodice was tight and strapless, and there was also metallic flowers covering the top and front. Her veil was long and white, and was connected to a tiara placed in her blonde curled hair. It was layered, so when she walked her veil bounced. Her earrings were silver flowers, draping down from her ears.

Babe giggled and spun around, not only excited by the beauty of her expensive dress but because she was marrying JR. He was going to be her husband soon. And she couldn't wait. They could finally be a real family, JR, her, Little A, Jacob and Abby.

Babe heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" She called.

"Baby doll, it's me." Krystal walked in, smiling.

"Mama." Babe smiled, and turned towards her.

"Oh Babe, you look... so amazin'." Krystal said, just watching her only daughter.

"Thank you Mama," Babe laughed, and walked up to her mother and hugged her, "Thank you for being here."

"Are you kiddin'? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Krystal smiled, and became teary-eyed, "Oh Babe, you're getting married. To JR Chandler... again. And you have three beautiful kids." Krystal turned and grabbed for a tissue.

"Mama, don't cry because I'll cry!" Babe laughed, and also wiped away the tears.

Another knock on the door interrupted Babe and Krystal, "Yes?" Babe asked.

"Babe, it's me." Liz Spencer, Babe's maid of honor, said while walking in.

"Liz, hey." Babe said, sniffling.

"Babe, no! I told you no crying, because then it'll mess up your make-up, and then I'll start crying and it'll mess up mine and then I'll have to be mad at you!" Liz laughed.

"Oh you guys, thank you so much. You both have been here with me through so much." Babe said.

"Of course Babe, what are best friends for?" Liz asked.

Babe nodded, and Krystal kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be right back, and I have to run and grab somethin'."

Krystal walked out of Babe's dressing room and shut the door quietly, leaving Babe and Liz alone.

"Liz, you look so good, too!" Babe said.

Liz was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that draped down in the front and had an empire waist. Liz had helped Babe pick out the color rose petal.

Liz smiled, and then said, "Here, I have something for you."

Babe smiled and looked down as Liz pulled out a box, and opened it. It was a baby blue garter.

"Oh my god, Liz!" Babe laughed, hugging her friend.

"I know, but as the Maid of Honor it is my job to get you a garter, so now you have something blue."

Babe laughed and put it on.

Krystal walked back in with another box, "What's that, mama?" Babe asked as she and Liz turned.

"I'm just following tradition, baby doll." Krystal said, "Something new."

Krystal opened the box and pulled out a black box and when she opened it, both Babe and Liz gasped. It was a beautiful silver necklace with diamond flowers on it. It matched perfectly with her earrings. The flowers weaved together, making it sparkle in the light. Krystal helped Babe put it on.

"Mama, it's so beautiful." Babe said, staring at her necklace in awe.

"I saw you lookin' at it and I knew I had to get it for your weddin'." Krystal smiled.

"I am telling Lucky to get me that for Christmas!" Liz said, and they all laughed.

"Thank you Mama." Babe smiled, hugging her.

"Hey Mr. Best Man, you look like you're having fun." JR came up to Jamie who had just finished talking with some guests.

"I actually am." Jamie said, "Are you nervous?"

"To marry the love of my life? No, I'm really not. I'm... ecstatic." JR admitted.

"I am really happy for you man, and I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for what happened the first time." Jamie apologized.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We've all done so many things that we regretted, we don't need to bring them up now. Thanks for being here, James. It wouldn't be right without my brother." JR said to him.

Jamie pulled him into a hug, and then let go.

"Well, I have to go run and do something, I'll be back." Jamie told JR, and then walked away, leaving JR to talk to some more of his family.

Liz was helping Babe re-apply some of the make-up that had been ruined by her tears when someone knocked on the door.

"You're just really popular." Liz told Babe.

"I guess so." Babe shrugged and watched her mom walk up to the door and open it.

"Jamie, Hi." Krystal said, letting him in.

"Hey Jamie." Babe said, standing up.

"Hey Liz, let's go and talk to some guests." Krystal suggested, and Liz nodded and followed her out, shutting the door behind them.

"You look beautiful." Jamie told her.

Babe smiled, "Thank you."

There was an awkward silence before Jamie said, "Listen, I have something for you. I know it's usually girls that give these types of gifts, but I couldn't resist. I know you already have something new and something old, but now it's time for something borrowed."

Jamie pulled out a beautiful ring, with a single pearl on a detailed silver band.

"Jamie..." Babe breathed, recognizing it.

"I got it from my dad. It was Dixie's favorite ring. I know she would love for you to wear it, and then pass it down to Abbigail when she gets married." Jamie explained.

"She's not even a year yet, I don't even want to think about marriage." Babe said.

Jamie laughed and nodded, "Can I?" Jamie asked.

Babe nodded, and Jamie placed the ring on her finger.

"It looks right at home." Jamie told Babe, and she smiled and hugged him.

"Jamie, thank you so much for everything. I wouldn't have made it without you." Babe admitted, and then pulled back.

"The same goes for you. I'm glad you're so happy, with JR and you're children."

"Thank you Jamie, that means a lot." Babe said.

Jamie nodded, and then kissed her on her head, "See you out there."

Babe nodded, and as soon as Jamie opened the door, he breathed inward.

"What, who is it?" Babe asked.

Jamie looked back at Babe after her had stepped away from the door.

Babe's face showed all the shock she was feeling, "Bianca?"


	38. Unexpected

**Ch. 38**

**Unexpected**

"Hi Jamie..." Bianca said, and Jamie moved back so she could walk into the room.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jamie said, looking uncertainly back and forth between Babe and Bianca, "It's good to see you Bianca." Jamie said and then walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Babe and Bianca moved not one inch, each standing on opposite sides of the room. They stared at each other for a few moments before one of them actually spoke.

"W-what, what are you doing here?" Babe asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just thought I should be here your wedding." Bianca crossed her arms across her chest.

"But why? You should be trying to rip my hair and eyes out right now, not telling me you think you should be here." Babe said Bianca interrupted her.

"Let's not get into that again. Yes, what you did to me was horrible, absolutely awful, but I know that you love JR, and that you always have. And both our families are as they should be." Bianca told Babe.

"You and Maggie..." Babe wondered, and Bianca nodded, "I'm so happy for you. I know you love each other." Babe paused, and then continued, "How is... she?"

Bianca sighed, "I knew you would ask. She is doing fine. She loves France, and she has lots of friends there."

Babe smiled, "I'm so happy."

"How is little A? And you're two other kids..." Bianca questioned.

"Jacob and Abbigail, and they are perfect. And Little A is great. He is turning two soon."

"I remember, the same day as my daughter."

"Yeah... Bianca, how can you stand there, and talk with me? I don't deserve anything from you. Not after everything I did..."

"Believe me Babe, it's not easy. The only thing keeping me here is the good memories of you I have, and knowing that you really are a loving person, even after the terrible things you've done. I haven't forgiven you, and I don't think I ever will, but I know I have to let some of the anger I have towards you, and being here will do that for me."

"Anything I can do to help... even if it is as a punching bag." Babe said.

"Not on your wedding day, but maybe after your honeymoon." Bianca chuckled, and Babe smiled at her.

"Thank you for being here Bianca, I know... just thank you." Babe said honestly.

Bianca nodded and said, "I hear you're in need of something old." Bianca reached into her purse and pulled out a silver bracelet, with a heart shaped diamond on it. Babe knew she had seen it before, but she couldn't place where she had.

"Listen Babe, Lena gave me this bracelet when she first told me she loved me. It was really important to her. It belonged to her dead grandmother. Because it was important to her, it's important to me. And I think you should have it."

Babe looked down at the bracelet, and tried to swallow the lump in her throat, and shook her head.

"Don't say you can't take it. It's time for me to let go of it, and the best way would be to give it to the best, and worst, friend I ever had." Bianca told Babe.

Babe held in her sobs as Bianca placed the bracelet on her wrists. Babe went forward to hug Bianca, and then saw her face and remembered, and stepped a couple feet back.

"I'm sorry." Babe said, but before Bianca could respond both Krystal and Liz walked through the door.

"Babe, everyone is..." Liz stopped when she saw Bianca.

"Bianca, what..." Krystal said but Bianca sharply cut her off.

"Don't Krystal. I was just leaving." Bianca turned and looked at Babe, and nodded.

An understanding passed between the two girls as they looked at each other. As much as Bianca's anger and malice was still powerful towards Babe, she new they reached something new here. Not a friendship, and maybe there will never be one, but maybe just a new respect.

After a nod, Bianca turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Krystal asked, walking to Babe.

"Nothing." Babe smiled, looking at the bracelet.

Krystal furrowed her brows in confusion, and then Liz said, "They are waiting. Are you ready Babe?"

"Always," Babe grinned, turning towards her.

Liz returned her smile and they all proceeded out of the room.

-----

Krystal went and took her place in the pews, while Babe and Liz hung back, preparing for the walk down the aisle.

"I feel so... happy." Babe said.

"And you'll be feeling this way for the rest of your life, with your husband and your children." Liz told her.

"I hope you know how much I love you." Babe said, her eyes tearing up.

"No crying I said!" Liz laughed and they hugged.

Liz got in her spot and Babe waited in the back. Finally, the doors open and wedding music began.

Babe walked through the doors leading towards the rest of her life.


	39. Birthday cake and new beginnings

**Ch. 39**

**Birthday cake and new beginnings**

"Jakers, honey smile!" Babe said, trying to get one of her one year old twins to smile.

It was Jacob and Abby's first birthday. It had been a few months after her and JR's perfect honeymoon in Fiji. Jacob was ripping open one of his gifts with Little A and JR was placing a bow in Abby's hair. Babe sighed in frustration and just took a picture with him not looking at the camera.

"Who wants ice-cream?" Jamie asked, and all the little kids jumped up and started running as fast as their little legs could take them towards the table.

Babe shook her head JR came up to her and kissed her, "I don't think ice-cream is the best thing to give those kids. They are already too hyper. I think sleeping pills would be better."

Babe laughed and placed her arms around JR, watching her children, "JR, aren't they so wonderful?"

JR nodded, "They are."

Babe and JR both laughed as Jamie got nailed by a scoop of vanilla ice-cream.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He said to JR and Babe, wiping it off.

"Hey, we had cake duty. Now it's your turn." Babe told him.

He made a face, and took the ice cream out of the kids' reach and started scooping it into bowls.

"I love you JR." Babe said to JR.

"I love you, too." JR responded, and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"EWWWW!" The little kids responded, joined by Krystal and Jamie.

"You don't like kisses huh?" Babe asked her 2 year old son, Little A, and he shook his head.

"Too bad, because you're gonna get some!" Babe yelled.

She ran after her son, and then picked him up and started kissing him on the face and his head. He laughed and squirmed in her grip, and finally she let him go.

JR laughed and watched his wife and son, and then bent down and helped Abby and Jacob try and open their gifts.

-----

After about an hour, the kids were trying to play duck, duck Goose with JR, Liz and Lucky, but it wasn't working out too well. All the kids kept getting up and running around, and usually running out of the room. It took everyone about 5 minutes to get seated again.

Krystal and Adam and Winifred were trying to pick up some of the mess created by the kids. Babe stood back with her camera ready, snapping pictures of when the kids were having the most fun.

Jamie came up and leaned against the wall by Babe, "I am so tired. Next time you have a party mainly attended by children under 5, please don't invite me."

Babe laughed, "You had fun today, I can tell."

"You're right. I have fun whenever I am with my nephews and niece. I'm so glad you asked me to come." Jamie said.

"It was actually JR's idea." Babe said, looking towards him and the back to the party.

Jamie smiled and then looked around, "Look at this mess."

"I know, but isn't it beautiful?" Babe asked.

"Speak for yourself." Jamie told her.

"When you have kids you'll understand. Whatever they do is beautiful, whether it's drawing you a picture of their family or breaking you're favorite necklace. And when you see them have fun like this, even Adam's $25,000 vase breaking doesn't even really matter." Babe explained.

"I don't think Adam sees it that way." Jamie watched the expression on Adam's face as he picked up the pieces.

Babe and Jamie were interrupted by Abbigail, "Mama, mama!" She said, holding up one of her new toys.

"Honey, what do you got there?" Babe asked, handing the camera to Jamie.

Babe walked up to Abby and picked her and her new toy up and took her to the couch and sat down, and they both started playing with Abby's new toy. Jamie took a picture of Babe and Abby both laughing about something the toy did.

-----

Finally, about 2 hours later everyone had gone home. Adam and Krystal had retired to their separate bedrooms to sleep, and JR and Babe were finished putting their kids to bed.

"Did you have fun today, sweetie?" Babe asked Little A, who nodded sleepily. "Good, now go to dream land, my sweetheart." Babe kissed her son goodnight.

Babe then walked across the room to Abby and Jake's room. She walked in, and JR was standing by Abby's crib, talking to her. Babe proceeded to Jake's crib and told him goodnight. Her and JR then switched places and told the other child goodnight.

JR and Babe walked to the door, and stood by it, holding each other in their arms. Babe placed her head on JR's chest, and listened to his heartbeat.

Babe stood there in the arms of the one she loved, watching over her children. Finally, that chapter in Babe's life was over. Bess, Miranda, Bianca, Paul... it was finally over. She could begin again, with JR and her children at her side. Babe smiled, excited for this new Beginning. As soon as she and JR shut the door to her children's room, she felt a feeling of happiness and nervousness pass over her. She could do whatever she wanted in this next chapter, and Babe was gonna make sure it would be the best one of her life.

**AN:** Wow, this story is finally over. At 39 chapters and 121 pages, it's done. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I had a lot of fun reading your reviews. I loved that you guys liked this story. It was my first one of Jabe, and after the response I had, certainly not the last. It's kind of bittersweet to close this story, because I'm glad I get to start a whole new story with a whole new direction, but for me when I write I get attached to certain characters and certain storylines, so sometimes it's hard to just stop writing. Don't think I'm crazy or anything, I'm perfectly sane, I promise! I can also promise that I will be writing more stories, more of JR and Babe and other couples. I will leave a list of the couples I plan to write stories about, or at least include them, so if you liked my writing and you want to read more you can tell me which couple you would like to read about and I will send you an email telling you when I have started their story. Thanks you guys that reviewed and read my stories! –Danielle

The couples I (hopefully) plan to write about

- JR and Babe _(of course! This is the couple I will probably write the most about)_

-Zendall _(I will probably include them in some stories, not so sure I can do a whole story dedicated to them.)_

-Liz and Lucky

-Nikolas and Emily

-Emily and someone I make up _(she needs a good love interest so I just might make up one)_

-Jason and Sam

_There might be others but right now I can't think of any_

**Thanks you guys for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
